


【锤基】大事不好了，大王子被配种站的妖怪抓走啦！

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 这是一篇被我写砸了的文本文ABO设定，A锤，O基，锤基only。有生子，大量私设，锤哥断臂





	1. Chapter 1

事情的起因是索尔砸断了彩虹桥。

众神之父飞身来救，却晚了一刹，最后雷神堪堪抓住永恒之枪，连着枪那头的洛基，还没等作兄长的那个喘过一口气，他俩就一起掉下了残破的彩虹桥，坠入茫茫宇宙。

诡计之神经受不住强大的宇宙吸力，几乎要松手时，索尔右手一把拽住永恒之枪，身子前探，左手猛力一伸抓牢他弟弟的手臂：“抓紧我！”洛基看了他一眼，接着就在强大的撕扯之中晕了过去。

他们摔过无数碎片，堪堪避过可怕的小行星带，被各种引力从不同方向转得七晕八素，最后直直冲向一颗星球。雷霆之神最后所能做的事情，就是奋力将自己不省人事的弟弟翻到身上，永恒之枪下指，激出一道闪电将下面炸开一团坑洞，接着整个人就摔了进去，巨大的疼痛瞬间夺走了他的神智。

“嘿，你还活着吗？”伴随着冰凉的液体浇在头上，索尔发出嘶吼，睁开眼睛，浑身疼痛如同粉碎，那些液体终于停了，他眯着眼睛看去，一名涂着油彩脸的黑人女性正提着一支酒瓶看着他。

“这是……”他的咽喉刺痛，几乎吐不出话来。

“萨卡。”这个女人回答道，接着就开始拖动他。索尔脑袋里一片眩晕，四肢动弹不得，但是他似乎忘了一件很重要的事情：“洛……洛基……”

洛基呢？！

雷霆之神惶恐至极，他在抓住永恒之枪的那一刻被喜悦充溢，以至于落下彩虹桥都没让他多么沮丧——他总算抓住了他的兄弟——可是现在，他的弟弟呢？

那个女人并没有回答他，只是粗鲁地将他拖进一艘花花绿绿的飞船，扔进玻璃船舱，接着就将飞船开了起来。

索尔的脸贴在玻璃上，往下看去，永恒之枪砸出的大坑在一堆垃圾之中格外醒目，但是那里只有焦黑松软的泥土，除此之外别无其他，没有洛基，没有永恒之枪，什么都没有。

他被扔进了一间小房间，那个女人在他的脖子上植上了一块臣服磁片，接着就把他搁在了房间里的硬板床上。索尔不知道这个人要做什么，他只是又昏了过去，然后再度被酒水浇醒，他试图召唤雷神锤，但根本动不来一根手指，呼唤海姆达尔，也是半点用都没有。

这不是什么好消息，只能说明这个叫萨卡的地方已经远在九界之外，神域守门人的视野之外，脱离了阿斯加德的统治，恐怕是一个无法无天的荒蛮之所。但奥丁之子现在无可奈何，他歇了不知道多久，才终于有力气撑起一点身体，靠在墙壁上，接着映入眼帘的一幕直接刺痛了他的双眸：

他的左臂，本该是胳膊与前臂连接的关节位置，现在裹着一大团渗着黑色的红布，他的小臂乃至手掌都不见了。

他的右手还在，只是裹着一团绿色的布料，露出的五根手指都肿得像胡萝卜，稍稍动弹一下就像针扎一样疼。索尔呻吟两声，毫无疑问，这两块布料是他和他兄弟的披风，一夜之间，阿斯加德的王储就变成了失去弟弟，流落异乡，摔断手臂的残疾人，召唤妙尔尼尔显然也没有了可能，雷神浑身冰凉，呆滞着再坐起一点。

就在这个时候，把他拖来小房间的女人推门而入，扫了他一眼，满意地点头：“大块头死了就太浪费了。”

“你要吃人肉吗？”雷神用气音问道。

“说不定。”女人挑起一边眉毛。

索尔沉默片刻：“你看见了……洛基吗……那是我弟弟……”他接着就剧烈咳嗽起来，喉中一股血腥气息涌上，吐出一口血痰。

女人摇了摇头，没有回答。

隔天雷神试图扒门逃跑，被臣服磁片狠狠教训了一顿，可能因为他已经展现了良好的行动能力，立刻就被转手卖给了这里首屈一指的大买家高天尊。这个挑染了小蓝毛的家伙狐疑地打量着被困在椅子上的索尔：“这是……雄性吗？他们都是这样，两只前肢不一样长短？他能打吗？”

“你放开我，我就告诉你我能不能打！”索尔咬牙切齿。

“哦哦，很有精神，好的，那我今天就派他上场，给你的报酬不会少的。”高天尊愉快地和卖方说道。之后雷神围观了这个小蓝毛是怎么用一根头上长了圆球的棍子把一个失败的角斗士化成一滩血水的，上过战场的奥丁之子都被这一幕吓得够呛，他随即被扔进了环形跑道，那里空无一人。

“嘶——”索尔试图动一动右手，依旧疼痛得无法用力。

只能寄希望于他的对手是可以用连环腿解决的了，心大的王子如是想到，接着他绕着环形跑道走了起来，又走回原点，正纳闷间，一道绿光一闪，一个熟悉的身形显露他的眼前。

“洛基！”他惊喜地叫道，冲了上去，又堪堪停住脚步，伸出右手，不出意料地穿透了他的弟弟。

但索尔并无丝毫不悦，他的脸上露出单纯快乐的表情：“你在哪里？我还以为……”

“你觉得我会告诉你，让你坏了我的事吗？”眼前的洛基投影冷淡道，“你最好快点挑选一件合适的武器，下一局比赛如果输了的话，你这样的情况会被高天尊直接放弃的。”

“我这个情况……”雷神下意识低头看了眼自己的断臂，他举起左臂，“谢谢你，洛基，你包扎得很好——你现在到底在哪里？”

邪神脸上闪过一瞬刺痛，他转过头去：“现在这样很适合你。”说完，绿光一闪，幻影消失了。“嘿，等等！”他的弟弟根本没理会他的挽留。

见到兄弟的索尔稍稍定了定心，他被带去武器间，在那里雷神有些苦恼，动弹不得的双手怎么可能使用武器？他花了点时间和旁边的角斗士套近乎，那些人给他出了个主意，他们把两柄长剑绑在他的双臂上，使他看上去就像一只张牙舞爪的螃蟹，就在雷霆之神一副窘态时，他骤然发现那个卖他的女人就在一网之隔的对面，举手仰头灌下酒液，露出臂上属于女武神的标记。

“你是一个瓦尔基里？你是阿斯加德人？！”奥丁之子叫道，震惊地冲到网前，“瓦尔基里，瓦尔基里！我也是阿斯加德人，奥丁之子索尔！”

“我小时候就想当个女武神，可惜后来才知道那是女人当的……

“不不不，我不是对女人有什么偏见，我喜欢女人……呃也不是，我的意思不是……”

可能是因为他太啰嗦了，瓦尔基里终于翻了个白眼，走近他，打量这个伤痕累累的王子片刻，最后却说出了索尔万万没想到的话：

“我对奥丁家的家务事没有兴趣，何况你这样的天真小可怜回去也只是送死吧？”

“你什么意思？”雷神愣住了。

“你弟弟，洛基，”女武神灌下一口酒，讽刺地一笑，“别太相信他。”

她转身就走，一头雾水的索尔忍不住追问：“可你甚至根本没见过他，你怎么知道他的为人？！”

瓦尔基里顿了顿脚步，回过头来，眼露怜悯：“我没见过吗？”

之后任凭雷神怎么叫，女武神都没有回头，他垂头丧气，一时不明白瓦尔基里究竟在暗示些什么。在他被父亲罚下中庭的日子里，洛基确实做了不少事儿，这位大王子甫一脱离凡间旅程，就看见他的弟弟拿着寒冰之匣和守护之剑，要用彩虹桥炸掉整个约顿海姆，还眼含泪水地说他们不是手足兄弟，老实说他现在还想不起来这期间到底发生过什么。

金发的神明被人叫出思绪，然后戴着两根长剑被捆在一把椅子上，天知道那个理发的老头究竟是谁，为什么他身上有神灵都难以逾越的力量，尽管又是威胁又是哀求，索尔还是被剃了个短发还刷了两道油彩，然后一脸发懵地进了角斗场。

他的对手并不是还未自我放逐的浩克，也不是我们熟悉的那位克鲁南战士，眼前的家伙虽然也是一个克鲁南石头人，却比索尔高了两倍有余，笨重地移向场地中央。他的速度缓慢，导致雷神甚至还有时间环顾赛场，他看见女武神坐在高空的飞行器上灌酒（真替她担心会不会因为醉酒而摔下来），看见特殊席位上，高天尊正搂着——洛基？！

诡计之神懒笑洋洋地挨着高天尊，而这个挑染小蓝毛的家伙也毫不客气地将胳膊圈在他弟弟的脖子上，两人亲亲密密地不知说些什么，但用不着听到内容，索尔已经气得疯了，他对着洛基扬起右手挥了挥：“洛基——”

邪神瞥了他一眼，从高天尊手中接过酒杯。

咔、咔。

巨大的克鲁南战士在靠近。

索尔冷笑一声，转身一剑贯出，直直刺进石头人的腰缝，然后用足力气大吼一声，哗啦啦一阵大响，加油呼喊的声音被瞬间截断，漫天的石头破碎洒下，七零八落甩得到处都是。雷神转头，示威性地看向那个胆敢靠住他兄弟的小蓝毛，满意地看到对方张口结舌的模样，接着突然他脑袋上一痛，就咣当倒了下去。

呃，好吧，他挑剑挑得太用力了，石头人的脑袋高高飞了起来，然后砸中了雷神的头。

这可真他喵是意外之喜。

*  
索尔在豪华了数倍的休息间醒来，发现高天尊正在用星星眼看他，要不是这个小蓝毛身边还有一个拿着凶残圆头棒的女保镖（看上去还十分乐意将圆头棒用在他身上），雷神一准会挟持这个家伙交出臣服磁片的遥控器。

“啊，”高天尊搓着手，“我的新冠军！只用一回合就干掉了我这里最好的百胜将军——别管那个没用的克鲁南人了，你叫什么来着？”

“雷神索尔！”

“雷电？”这个小蓝毛一准是故意的，“好吧雷电，你以后就是我的新冠军了，你要做的是替我拿到更多更多的胜利，我会给你提供一些不错的待遇的。”

“我想回家，带着洛基一道！”

“洛基？哦不不不，”高天尊摇头，“他可是我的新宠。”

“奥丁在上，你再敢用那种词语侮辱我的兄弟——”

“你最好安静一下，”小蓝毛板起了脸，按了一下旁边圆头棒的棒身，成功地让雷神闭上了嘴巴，“我不管你们之间有什么关系，雷电，你的……他的第二性别是什么？”他转头问他的女保镖。

这种时候为什么要讨论他的第二性别？索尔总觉得有点不对劲，但在圆头棒有意无意地靠近下，他还是明智地没有参与讨论。女保镖一脸冷漠：“Alpha。”

高天尊又按下了圆头棒：“嘿，别碰咱们的冠军好吗，一个A，我还指望他给我下小崽呢！”

“什么？！”雷神目瞪口呆。

“啊，没错。”小蓝毛点点头，得意地宣布他的计划，“可爱的雷电，你比我之前的所有冠军加起来都要出色，我会给你配几个好Omega的，我可以等到他们长成，亲爱的，到时候我就有一支冠军军团了，多么激动人心！”

“你妄——”索尔瞟了一眼女保镖，确定圆头棒离自己足够远，这才把后面的字说完，“想！”

“什么，你想要？”高天尊装模作样地侧了侧耳朵，“好，就这么愉快地决定了，去找六个发情期完全错开的Omega，和我们的雷电住在一起，我现在已经等不及看到雷电宝宝们了！”

索尔呆坐在房间里，装腔作势的小蓝毛和他的女保镖离开了，雷神沉默了一会儿，低头连咬带扯，解开左臂胳膊上的包扎，那里已经愈合了，只是光秃秃的再没有前臂和手掌。他的右手伤得没有那么惨烈，但恢复反而慢了，可能是之前捅那个石头人的关系，现在他的右臂还是肿痛的，而且捆扎长剑和手掌的绿色布料也扯坏了几道口子，奥丁之子沮丧低头，想着父母家园朋友，还有他的弟弟。

洛基还是没来看他。

*  
高天尊在阿斯加德人的口味上一定有什么误解。

他先送来了一个克鲁南Omega，石头人进来的时候一副全身掉石头，安能辨我是雌雄的架势，雷神不禁略带恶意地想，克鲁南人的发情期是不是也分泌各种小碎石和小砂砾。

第二个是一个——冰霜巨人？！结果就是索尔和那个家伙先打了起来，那家伙就跟劳菲差不多高，与阿斯加德人相见分外眼红（虽说不见时眼睛也是红的），还大声叫嚷着雷神之前杀了他的（还是她的？）丈夫，奥丁之子回想起自己之前去约顿海姆挑衅的愚蠢行径不禁深感抱歉，然后将人踹出了休息室。

第三位Omega甚至都不是人形的。

第四个是一位精灵女性，纤细灵动，和雷神很快就有说有笑起来，如果在正常情况下，老实说索尔倒不排斥和她谈谈情说说爱——前提是这个精灵身高没有只到他的一半，后来高天尊表示这是一桩误会，他的本意是选择足够强壮的Omega和他的冠军配种，把这么个小家伙送进来绝对是哪里弄错了。

“让她陪我说说话。”雷神拦住了小蓝毛的女保镖，“我心情好了，可以在角斗场上获得更多的胜利。”

“呃，好吧，如果你喜欢。”高天尊说道，“不过我会给你选其他Omega的，我的宝贝。”

“谢谢，”精灵轻声说道，“不然他们不知道会把我带去什么地方。”

“你可以放心，在我这里你是安全的。”索尔保证道，一边搓掉那个小蓝毛刚才抛媚眼时起的鸡皮疙瘩，他有深切的理由怀疑如果高天尊不是Beta，可能会本人亲自上阵也说不定。

第五个是……

“洛基！”阿斯加德的大王子惊喜地起身，就要去拥抱他的弟弟，邪神黑着脸闪开了，一道法术弄晕了在场的第三人，精灵女性立刻倒地大睡起来。索尔没注意那个，只是对着他的兄弟倾吐思念：“你怎么样了？我们得想个办法回阿斯加德。”

“我们为什么要回去？”诡计之神忽然问道。

雷神一怔：“我们是阿斯加德人，弟弟。”

“我说了我、不、是、你、弟、弟！”洛基咬牙切齿，“就算我回去，也没有你的份，索尔，你已经被我流放了，你记得吗！”

奥丁的长子绞尽脑汁回想，最后摇了摇头：“别赌气，我只记得父亲流放了我。”

“是啊，”邪神嘴角一抽，笑得有点神经质，“你什么都不记得了。”

“我确实想不起来，洛基。”他放轻声音，避免刺激他的兄弟，“我只记得父亲流放我去中庭——等我再醒来的时候，我看见你杀了劳菲，然后要去炸毁约顿海姆，然后我——这中间发生过什么事吗？”

洛基没有回答，他的绿眼睛看着他的哥哥：“我不是什么送给你的Omega，我来只是想告诉你，你最好继续获得胜利，很快我就会把那个家伙摆平，萨卡就归我们所有了。”

“然后我们就可以回家了？”索尔低声问道。

“不，”邪神一笑，“你不用回去，萨卡是我送给你的礼物，索尔，我会回阿斯加德继位为王，父亲会认可我的，我才是那个可以杀死全部冰霜巨人的人。”

雷神摇了摇头：“父亲不会赞成你的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜雷神索尔通关新手村副本“流放地球”，下面进入60级关卡“萨卡星”！

让我们放弃计数，因为洛基确实不是来当配种Omega的，他干脆是来送Omega的。

金发的大王子和弟弟吵架，如之前的几千次一样未果而终，然后他就被新送来的一票人吓了一跳。诡计之神靠在他耳边，带着笑意轻声告诉他，现在洛基已经是高天尊的座上宾兼萨卡的第四号掌权人物，不管哥哥要什么样的美人儿都不是问题。

同是萨卡沦落神，相煎何太急。

雷神无语凝噎。

邪神的行动力极高，比如说他在兄长被流放期间进行了掌握王权、对哥哥斩草除根、摆平黑暗精灵、谋杀劳菲、炸掉整个约顿海姆等一系列活动。不过老实说索尔对以上业绩保持着怀疑态度：首先是掌握王权，在父亲陷入沉睡，自己被流放的情况下，洛基摄政称王是顺理成章的事情，根本不应该费劲；至于四勇士他们告诉他，他的弟弟曾经对凡间的他展开追杀，可雷神现在不是活蹦乱跳好好的么？再说黑暗精灵，奥丁的长子记得众神之祖已经干掉了那帮家伙，想来邪神不过收拾残余而已；他在流放归来以后确实目睹洛基击杀劳菲，试图炸掉约顿海姆——但最后一项根本就没成功。

所以诡计之神不过是通过偷袭杀了劳菲这一点本事而已，雷神如此想到，没有继续深究。

他的弟弟笑着退场，把场地留给索尔和一群Omega们，显然他只需要他的兄长专心夜夜笙歌，别来碍他的事。不过如若雷霆之神夜夜笙歌久了导致体虚气弱进而在比武场上一败涂地的话，怎么处置他就是高天尊的事儿了，邪神声称自己绝对会兴高采烈地袖手旁观。

不得不说，至少洛基的品味比这里的挑染小蓝毛正常多了。

那些Omega起码是人形的，还似乎都是女性。

大王子极其友善地请她们全都坐一边去，然后低着脑袋坐在房间的另一头思考神生，他想要回到阿斯加德，对于父亲来说一下子失去两个儿子肯定很不好受，母亲也是一样，而在这里打擂台当冠军生小崽绝对于事无补。放在过去，奥丁之子一定会高傲地大叫大嚷自己的身份，怒斥这些乱七八糟的家伙们如何狗胆包天竟敢拘困雷霆之神，但现在他……

他似乎学会了一些正常为人处世的态度？

索尔困惑地眨了眨眼，不明白自己为什么变得更能忍耐了，但无论如何，他得采取行动。

*  
对于高天尊那个家伙他没什么可谈的，显然两人的思维从来没在一条道上过，那个女保镖也是一样，洛基有他自己的一套计划，因此阿斯加德的大王子火速将目标锁定在了瓦尔基里身上。

他走进武器挑选室，和蔼地请身边人帮忙，把一把长剑绑在他的手臂上。

“哦你就是冠军！”那个人一边绑一边说道。

“别这么叫我。”索尔笑了笑，“我是……”

“我知道我知道，你是雷电！”

“好吧，雷电。”奥丁之子默默告诉自己，不必在这种事情上过于认真，“我该怎么称呼你？”

“我是一个克里人，”这个蓝皮人回答道，“雷电，要是我能会你那一手就好了！你解决那个石头家伙的样子真是帅呆了！”

克里人帮雷神绑好长剑，自己也回身从武器架上抽出一把，学着索尔的样子对空刺出，手腕一转：“嘿！看剑！”

“不不不，这里不是这样的。”索尔说道，伸出手指轻轻点了点克里人的手背，“像这样！”

唰一声响，索尔将长剑笔直甩出，伴随着闪电噼啪爆裂，对面的武器架整个晃了两晃，他愣了愣，接着才翻转剑身：“像这样，把你全身的力气都用上去，不光是手腕，腰、背、手臂，全都跟上。”

克里人兴奋地点了点头，学着他的样子刺出长剑，接着武器间里的其他角斗士们都围了过来，雷霆之神无意当中开始了一场战斗教学，直到铁网对面，一个人鼓起了掌。

索尔回头看去，瓦尔基里鼓掌完毕，点了点头：“你干得不错。”

他拨开人群走去，周围的角斗士们互相递了眼色，除了那个克里人还在原地练习刺剑，其他人都散开了。奥丁之子开口：“女武神会干得更不错吗？”

瓦尔基里变出一瓶酒来，仰脖灌了一口，左手一抹嘴角，没有回答他的话：“你很适合这里。”

“不，”索尔摇头，试图抬手靠在铁网上，发现手臂上绑着长剑，只好放弃，凑近脑袋，“我要回阿斯加德！你不想回去吗，这里混乱无序，你就甘心留在这里当高天尊的奴隶头子？你是女武神！”

女武神嗤一声笑：“为什么不？”

“在阿斯加德，你会受人敬重……”

“省省吧！”瓦尔基里说道，“那些敬重全是谎言！我不会再为奥丁卖命，为你们家那些破事卖命了！”

“你为什么这么说？”

瓦尔基里喝了一口酒，侧过身子斜睨着他：“为什么？小可怜儿，你几岁了，你只见过你的父亲形象光辉的一面，对不对？如果你就是想和我说这些废话的话，可以闭嘴了，我知道他比你更多。”说完，她再次转头离去。索尔沉默片刻，突然大声道：“好吧！既然我见到的唯一瓦尔基里只是一个酒鬼，看来女武神已经死光了！”

瓦尔基里一顿，回头看着他，眼中闪过一丝悲哀：“是啊，女武神已经死光了，你还在期待什么？”

雷神镇定下来，深吸着气，他按部就班上了角斗场，在满场呼喊着“雷电！”“雷电！”声中，格外冷静沉默地击倒了他的对手，甚至没有往高天尊的嘉宾座位投上一眼。他知道洛基会在那里，如果诡计之神需要他的帮助，自然会来找他的。

退场以后，他并没有很快回到休息室，只是坐在武器间里，继续和来来往往的角斗士们打交道。奥丁的长子天生有一种迅速融入人群，和人们打成一片的本事，很快这些家伙们就和他熟络了，有不止一个人想向他学格斗技巧，索尔一边教学，一边竖起耳朵。

“如果你想泡那个……那个叫什么瓦尔基里的娘们的话，”有人说道，“那你可得小心，雷电，她出手狠毒，专门挑你这样的强壮家伙卖给高天尊，传说她干这行有一千多年了，天知道她卖过多少人。”

“咱们这儿很难出去，高天尊在外面的门都有密码，除了他和他相信的那些个混球，没人知道怎么走出那些门，而且外头还有人巡逻。”一个克鲁南人插口道，“我只瞟见过一眼，就被高天尊那个女保镖打碎了一块石头，你看，是我胸口这块。”

“嘎嘎嘎！”这是一个非人形角斗士发出的叫声，就算奥丁之子也听不懂它在说什么。

“嘿！我回来了！”那个快乐的小克里人跑了进来，“雷电，你教我的那手太有用了，今天的对手比我高一个头，可是我把他打趴下了！”

旁边一个大块头开口：“你让高天尊那家伙输钱了没有？”

克里人笑了：“当然！那家伙总是在他以为能赢的人身上押钱，我敢打赌我今天让他狠狠输了一笔！”

旁边一个黑脸的不明种族低声道：“那么被你击败的家伙必死无疑了。”

克里人一下子愣住了，接着其他听得懂他们对话的人也都蔫了，听不懂这些语言的一样大有人在，但被他们感染，没人再开口说话。突然之间索尔似乎掌握到了什么关窍，他扫视过眼前，这些被抓来被迫角斗的人们，不就是反抗高天尊的最好的军队么？

他需要一个计划。

*  
一回到休息室，精灵女就告诉了他一个“好消息”。

洛基送来的六个Omega里有一个发情了。

很好，所以看看阿斯加德的大王子现在过的是什么日子，出门就是和各色各样的角斗士们打架，回来还有六个发情期互不重合的Omega等着他播种，他从来没觉得自己那么像斗牛种犬或是诸如此类的玩意儿，有那么一瞬间他格外想冲出去把高天尊砸个稀巴烂，然后拽着洛基就回家，去他该死的计划。

现在另外五个Omega正围着发情的那一个，她们一看到索尔回来，就齐刷刷转头看他。雷神顿时发窘，站在门口探了探脑袋，又不好意思往那个方向多看。

“你有受到影响吗？”精灵问道。

雷神抽了抽鼻子，确实闻到一股香味，但他等了片刻，最终摇了摇头，大家看见都松了口气。金发神明走进房间，坐到远离人们的另一头，这种情况不算多么出乎意料，奥丁之子虽为神祇，毕竟不是我们所知的某位星爵彼得•奎尔的生父，要他对属种不同，甚至都不属于九界生物的Omega发情有反应，就像要一只鸟对产卵期的鱼有反应一样离奇。

但神明确实不讲什么生殖隔离，所以索尔还是坐远点为妙。

他又抽了抽鼻子。

Omega发情都会有类似的气息吗？

奥丁之子尚未和哪个Omega缔结永久的连结，他也极少闻到这种气味——任何尚无寻找配偶或受孕打算的Omega在那段时间都会喝下药物或者闭门不出，以免造成不必要的麻烦——但不知道为什么，他突然觉得这气味有些熟悉，索尔茫然地看向对面，然后转过头请教精灵：

“热潮期……都是那种味道吗？”

“每个人的气味都会有点不同，”精灵微微脸红，“但大体上差不太多，你怎么了？”

雷神摇了摇头：“没什么。”

精灵想了想：“那我们随便说点什么，好打发这段时间，好不好？雷电，你是哪里来的？”

索尔稍微想了想就明白了这些Omega心存顾虑，毕竟几乎所有故事里Alpha看见她们都像脑子长在下面，只想扑上去来一发，遇到热潮期更是形同丧尸爬出地缝，那实在是太吓人了。所以他点点头，再说了，雷神也需要整理一下自己的思绪：

“我是阿斯加德人，你知道阿斯加德？”

“我当然知道，我也是九界的人啊。”精灵笑着回答他。

“是，”短发的雷神也跟着笑了起来，“之前我惹是生非，被我的父亲流放去了中庭，他剥夺了我的力量，还有我的妙尔尼尔——那是一把大锤子，我上战场用的趁手的武器，可惜现在我召唤不了它，我的手——我掉到中庭，刚醒来那会儿什么都不记得了。”

他说到自己被人捡送进了医院，大声嚷嚷着你们要对我做些什么，张牙舞爪试图袭击医护人员，以至于被医生打了镇定剂，精灵忍不住咯咯直笑，然后他肯定比那些医生预想更早的醒来，终于逃出了医院，当时他还以为那里是某个做人体实验的邪恶机构。

“然后我上街，然后我被车撞了，再之后……”索尔愣了愣，他的记忆出现了一段空白，“我……我醒来的时候，还在医院里，医生说我被汽车撞断了肋骨和腿骨，好在有人把我送进医院还垫付了医药费。我那时还试图移动，结果根本动不了。”

“那个叫汽车的东西一定很厉害，”精灵说道，“你看上去简直是钢筋铁骨。”

雷神无意识地摇了摇头：“那不应该……他们告诉我，那个垫付医药费的人有黑头发，绿眼睛……”就像洛基。

“我出院以后从医生那里拿到一张纸条，上面是一个地址，我想走到地址上的地点去，但出门就有一辆车在那里等我。然后我到了中庭一个叫曼哈顿的地方，他们告诉我那个地址的公寓是我的，我就住进去了。”现在想想自己真是心宽得可以，失忆的索尔满以为自己是一个中庭人，因为邪恶的车祸或是别的什么缘故才想不起事情来的，公寓本就是他的产业，而里面的冰箱是一种会自动塞满食物和啤酒的柜子。

“我就那样住了一个礼拜，流放结束，我被人接回了阿斯加德……”雷神顿了顿，“但是我的朋友们说，我被流放了一年，可我现在一点儿都想不起来，也许是流放的什么后遗症。当时发生了太多事情，我没来得及找母亲或是别的什么人帮我看看，就掉到这里来了。”

他继续讲述，不知道是说给那个精灵听还是说给他自己，“那时他们还告诉我，我的弟弟想要趁我不在阿斯加德时把我干掉，要不是后来有黑暗精灵突然入侵，他就成功了，然后他可以……就可以……”

精灵见他情绪低落下去，没敢打扰他，蹑手蹑脚走到一边去关怀那个正在发情的Omega了。

索尔睡了一觉。

梦中，他闻着那股热潮的气味，渐渐的那股味道变成了他更熟悉的气息，似乎他曾经抱着那个散发出这种淡淡香气的人，在汗水中饥渴地嗅闻着，亲昵着。那时他不是雷神，只是一介凡夫俗子，膜拜那苍白劲瘦的身体，落下连绵不断的吻。

他搂着对方，对上那对氤氲着雾气的绿眼睛。

“你会后悔，在将来。”那是洛基的声音。

“我不会。”他执起邪神的手，虔诚地吻上手背，“我不会后悔，我怎么会为能够拥有你而后悔？”

洛基轻笑一声：“也许你是一位更强大的神，而现在的一切都是神在凡间的梦境，等你一觉醒来，你会发现现在我们所做的事情令你恶心。”

“不会，”他重复道，“不会那样，就算我是神王，在我醒来的第一时间我就会寻找你的踪迹，然后为你加冕，敕令诸神，告诉他们你和我比肩。”

诡计之神皱起眉头，似乎这话语令他不悦，但他最终还是放开神色：“那很遗憾，因为我才是那个要成为神王之人，而你，索尔，你会被我放逐在这里，我不许可你踏上神域。”

“那你会来找我吗？”金发的大块头说道，带着热切，“我不去神域也没有关系，但作为交换，你一定要经常来这里，那我才能答应你不去你的仙宫。”

听到他的话语，青灰色眸子一闪：“你有什么资格和我谈交换条件？”

他爽朗快活地笑了：“我当然有这个资格。因为如果我看不到你，我一定会踏上神域的土地，洛基，我不管你是诡计之神还是神王，我只是个普通人，但我知道如果你不来，我就去见你，我一定能做到。”

邪神嘴里咝咝片刻：“你就像以前一样讨厌。”

“你见过以前的我，在我没失忆的时候？那时我是什么样？我想我一定俊美又亮眼，才能让你这样的神都为我倾心。”

“对，我见过。你傲慢、自大、骄傲、无视他人。”

“因为我是那么优秀，”他接口，没有把洛基的话太放心上，“而且我肯定不会无视你。”

“很不幸，我是被你无视最多的人，所以我要报复你。”

“如果你说的报复，是……是我们现在的样子，那我真是求之不得。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 锤哥：弟弟给我送了半打Omega哎。
> 
> 洛基：敢碰一个你的肾就别要了！

对于洛基来说，和索尔滚上床算个意外，但又多多少少不算意外。

他对仙宫勇士们说的话是真的，绿眼睛小王子深切地爱着他的兄长，胜过其他任何人，但邪神想要杀死雷神也是真的，诡计之神希望雷霆之神从此消失。因为他确确实实既爱着索尔又妒忌着他，妒忌这个金发神明将一切的光芒都掩盖，只留给自己阴暗的角落。

这就是为什么没人相信他的感情，因为正常人是干不出杀死自己挚爱这种事的，可洛基就是那样，他渴望看见他的哥哥倒下，暴露出脆弱的一面，又在内心尖啸希望他永远不会被敌人击倒。随着时间的推移，随着日月星辰的轮转，奥丁的长子总是战无不胜，仙宫的王储永远能得到他想要的，于是嫉妒之心压倒了一切，邪神终于出手了。

这次出手的结果，是傲慢的索尔被流放中庭，一方面的洛基感到快意又要掩藏自己得意的尾巴，一方面的他克制住自己想要求情的想法，冷静地告诉内心：这样的索尔怎么可能担当重任？他傲慢到不会审时度势，自大到可以忽视同伴，父亲怎么可以将王位交给他？

仿佛为证明诡计之神的正确，在他发觉自己身世之后，在奥丁陷入沉睡以后，他来到中庭，正好目睹一场愚蠢的车祸。

索尔被砰得撞倒在地，洛基忍不住上前一步，挥动永恒之枪施法凝固了周围的一切，然后把他的蠢哥哥从车底下拖出来。金发大块头茫然地看他，邪神拍了拍他的脸颊：“索尔？”

“嘶……我叫索尔？”

“哦，你不记得自己是谁了。”绿眼睛神灵说道，是他的疏忽，被打落凡尘的神照例会被封锁为神的记忆，这样他们才会老老实实过地球人的日子。

洛基提起枪，用枪尾在雷神额间一点，绿色光晕迅速扩散到金发神明的全身：“醒醒，我的哥哥，我来是告诉你一件不幸的消息。”

雷神一骨碌爬起身来：“洛基？出什么事了，父亲愿意取消流放了吗？”

“不，”他的兄弟顿了顿，青灰色眸子里透着悲伤，“父亲死了。”

“什么？！怎么会……那么突然……”

“你激怒了劳菲，现在约顿海姆向阿斯加德宣战了，父亲已经上了年纪，他接受不了如此之多的打击，已经去世了。”银舌头娓娓道来，“我接掌了王位，但是我们都沉浸在众神之父逝去的悲痛中，无心作战，求和得到的答复是，劳菲要求将你永远流放在这里，我很不忍心，但是……母亲已经答应了。”

听完这席话的索尔半张着口，看上去蠢透了，过了一阵，他才哀求着找回他的声音：“洛基，可是……我只是想回家看看……父亲的葬礼……”

“哪怕阿斯加德面临战火吗？”

雷神沉默了，他垂下头：“你是对的，洛基，我不能那么自私。”

“在我的权限以内，我可以让你过得好点，哥哥。”洛基说道，“你有什么需要吗？”

他的兄长又抬起头，湛蓝色眸子满是伤痛和祈求：“你可以常来看看我吗，洛基？”

诡计之神微微一怔：“可我不能维持你的记忆多久了，就算我们再遇到，你也认不出我。”

“我只是希望能见见你，”索尔说道，“母亲一定……一定不会再想见我，我是阿斯加德的罪人，你是唯一一个来找我的，洛基，就算我以后不会记得你，别……别抛弃我。”

呵。

我也曾这样祈求你很多次，不是用语言，因为我以为你是我的哥哥，我们应该心意相通。小时候，我在你和你的同伴们玩枕头大战的时候请求过你，为我稍稍停留等待；待我们迈入活力过于旺盛且可恼的青春期，我被你留在比武场外时请求过你，哪怕同我一道入场再将我留在观众席；还记得我们第一次出征，你不曾等我便自行带着你的朋友们启程，我不得不快马加鞭才能追上你，却因为急急赶来的狼狈模样被你嘲笑。

从此之后我不再祈求，我不再发愿请你别抛弃我，我会一早就收拾好全部的东西，磨炼我的魔法，因为你说走就走，阿斯加德的王储从来不会为他不起眼的弟弟停留。而到了现在，你却来请求我为你驻足？

“洛基，你会的，对不对？”

诡计之神垂眼：“是的，阿斯加德政务繁忙，但我会尽量来看你。”

索尔咧了咧嘴，挤出一个要多难看有多难看的笑容，说出一句他的弟弟从未指望能在他这里得到的话：

“谢谢。”

“睡吧。”

*  
在萨卡的高档独栋小楼里，洛基枕着双臂默默出神，而在高天尊给冠军准备的休息间中，他的兄长正睡在梦乡。

就算被父亲剥夺神力，以奥丁之子的身躯在中庭被一辆小面包车撞断了肋骨和腿骨也十足离奇，如果他此刻醒来，定能慢慢觉出一些端倪，但他的梦境还在继续，他想起作为凡人的索尔和邪神的第一次正式见面。

当时他躺在曼哈顿的公寓沙发上，一个礼拜的休养已经让车祸后遗症完全好了，他早早就拆掉了医生们说的需要过个把月才能卸下的木板和绷带。不过过于优渥的生活让索尔顺理成章的变成了游手好闲之徒，他这几天里百无聊赖，顶多帮左邻右舍做了些搬动杂物的活，可那些邻居们都说他是新搬来的，没人知道他的身份来历。

被流放凡间的奥丁之子有点郁闷，他想不起自己是谁。

诡计之神就是那时驾临的，索尔甚至没听到他转钥匙的声音。

“你是什么人？”他好奇地问道。

洛基笑了笑，微微抬起下颌：“我是神明。”

“是吗！”索尔兴奋地一跃而起，“神明会些什么来着？找我有何贵干？我正好因为一些莫名其妙的情况想不起自己是谁，如果你是个神，那你肯定知道！”

好吧，他确实知道。

邪神眨了眨眼，所以他有什么好不适应的？他哥哥一向是这个画风，特别当索尔没有“奥丁之死”的记忆时，他当然快快活活，志得意满，更不会记得自己曾经向自己拘束黑暗之中的兄弟祈求过什么，反倒会认为神明上门来拜访他也是理所当然。

沉默片刻，他甩出给索尔准备好的人间假身份：“你叫布雷克，索尔•布雷克，是个抡锤子的装修工人。”

下面的话纯属银舌头的恶趣味：“但是你在上一次抡锤子的时候发生了意外，锤头飞出去了，砸死了人，所以你现在已经不干这行了。”

他的哥哥呆住了，过了一阵才消化掉这个消息：“我砸死了人？”

绿眼睛法师轻快地迈步上前，拍了拍他的肩膀：“别太放在心上，你只是一时接受不了自己砸死了父亲才失去记忆的，虽然你的母亲已经声明她这辈子都不想再见到你，但事情一定很快就会过去的，别在意。”

一声闷响，索尔一屁股倒进沙发，两眼发直，双手哆嗦。他现在这副蠢样看上去可比以前当雷神的时候顺眼多了，洛基微微点头。在他的兄长要照片的时候，把随便什么中庭人的夫妻合照顺过来对于诡计之神来说都是小菜一碟，于是他就这么看着索尔抱着“他父母的照片”痛哭流涕，这情形真是令人心旷神怡。

索尔发泄完情绪，用衣袖把那张“父母合照”反复擦好，珍而重之地搁在柜子上，然后抬起蓝眼睛。

“我……其实我不太记得他们了，但是我确实很难过。”大块头咕哝道，“还有……你是个心地善良的神，谢谢你。”

邪神一僵，在他成长的漫长时光之中，他不是没听过真真假假的恭维话，有的说他智计过人，有的说他俊美优雅，但是绝对，绝对没有人夸过阿斯加德的二王子心地善良！

他微笑起来。

那他当然不能辜负索尔的期待。

“另外……那个……”他的哥哥几时这么吞吞吐吐了？

“什么事？”

“我……可能这个时候说不是那么合适，但是……”沦落人间的雷神尝试着开口，“我能请你喝一杯吗？这边有个冰柜子，里面有拿不完的铁罐头，都是啤酒。如果你不喜欢啤酒，我还可以淘淘下面有没有葡萄酒什么的，冰柜子里总是什么都有，准会有你喜欢的。”

那是冰箱，你这个蠢货。

光顾着对兄长的常识加以鄙视，诡计之神一时之间忘了“请你喝一杯”的引申含义，本着让阿斯加德的大王子在中庭住舒坦住快活住到乐不思阿的精神，他带着索尔在这所公寓里转了一圈，一一说明各项家电的使用方式，最后他们在家庭影院里就着丁零当啷的酒罐子酒瓶子看完了一套《哈姆雷特》，等到小王子起身时，才猛然发觉自己脑袋有些晕晕乎乎。

这是很正常的事情，冰箱里是他自己提供的阿斯加德烈酒，属于让索尔呆满意呆称心呆到不想落雷归根的计划一部分，而洛基的酒量又不怎么好。

结果就是一人一神在家庭影院里各自醉倒，呼呼大睡，睡到半夜时，被哥哥呼噜吵醒的诡计之神愤而将兄长揪起，扔上沙发，扬手召唤出一道小型瀑布将雷神劈头盖脸浇醒。

“咳咳咳！”咳出肺腔的水，索尔抹了把脸，湿漉漉的面庞上那对湛蓝眸子异乎寻常的亮，“发生什么事了？！”

“你吵到我了！”洛基恶狠狠地说道。绿眼瞪蓝眼瞪了一会儿，最终凡人一方选择投降：“对不起，我的错。”

他们又互相瞪了一会儿。

好吧，现在两个人全清醒了，索尔试探着开口：“要不要再看一部片？”

邪神从鼻子里哼了一声算是答复。

于是他们又看了一出《美狄亚》，当美狄亚因为丈夫的出轨而毅然杀了她亲生的两个儿子和她丈夫的新欢时，索尔忍不住打了个哆嗦，银舌头倒是对此戏剧冲突大加赞赏。最后片子放完，外面隐隐有了晨光，洛基整理了一下衣服起身：“我要回仙宫了。”

“你什么时候再来？”他的兄长脱口而出。

邪神回头，金发大块头带着期待开口：“如果你还能再来，我会很高兴的。神明，我还不知道你的名字，你会再来的吧！”

绿眼睛法师笑了笑：“当然，我叫洛基。”

他还会再来。

也许，他们之间曾经错过的故事，也可以从头再来。

*  
索尔猛然睁开了眼睛。

他呻吟一声，想要捂住额头，但刺痛的右手迅速将他唤回现实，那上面还包扎着绿色的布条。雷神坐起身来，休息间里静悄悄的，他看着窗外夜色里花里胡哨的萨卡建筑轮廓呆呆出神。

所以洛基是个不折不扣的混蛋，他捏造了父亲的死讯，诓骗他的哥哥抱着陌生人的相片哭泣，还不知怎么和他滚上了床。奥丁的长子叹了口气，他现在能回忆起开头的那部分，说不准还是他把他的弟弟弄到了手，他曾经答应过洛基要让兄弟二人比肩而立，结果从中庭归来的他忘记了一切。

如果洛基是因此恨他，也算他罪有应得。

阿斯加德的未来神王坐在夜色里，他从未如此思念他的兄弟。

当然索尔不是自怨自艾的人，第二天他重新上了角斗场，在确认角斗士们都是对高天尊满腹苦水，值得信任之后（这也得益于高天尊从来没把这些家伙们当人看），他从那个小克里人开始，将每一个角斗士串联到一起，只等弄到关卡密码就可以发难。

“那很难。”克里人嘀咕道，“知道密码的只有顶上那几个人，雷电你又泡不到瓦尔基里。”

“不不不，”旁边有个蓝皮的家伙出着主意，“我看那娘们只是欲擒故纵，玩玩手腕而已，只要我们的雷电把她弄上床，她还不是问什么说什么！”

这句话引来了小范围内邪恶的笑声，索尔摆了摆手：“不行，不行，这个没得商量。”

在发觉自己居然泡过弟弟之后，明智的做法显然不是再弄上什么乱七八糟的关系，更何况女武神绝非这群家伙们所想的那种人，勾引一个瓦尔基里只会适得其反。

接着他想到了洛基，索尔琢磨片刻，在一众角斗士们心照不宣的眼神中，他走向武器间的隔离铁网，等到瓦尔基里如常来到。女武神这次根本没有赏他一个正眼，雷神傻笑了一下，摆出一个自以为还算帅气的造型：“瓦尔基里，早。”

没有回应。

奥丁的长子叹了口气：“我想请你帮我一个忙。”

还是没有回应。

“我随身带了一瓶酒，阿斯加德的陈酿。”

女武神终于转过头来：“什么事？”

被剃了个短发的大块头开口：“我想见见我弟弟，你能帮忙把他约到我的休息间吗？”

瓦尔基里抛给他一个意义难明的眼神：“可以。”

“谢谢你！”

“但我不建议你那么做。”女武神放下酒瓶，“特别如果你还把他当成你兄弟的话，他可比你聪明得太多，现在他是萨卡的第二号人物了，深得高天尊欢心。”

他的兄弟地位又提升了，但索尔的心刺痛了一下，他开口：“他是我的弟弟。”

“他比你像奥丁，对不对？”

雷神愣住了，黑发绿眼的洛基从任何一个角度看都很难说更像父亲，但瓦尔基里显然不是在谈论外貌：“他比你懂得策略，比你更知道什么时候应该妥协，奥丁森，而且他比你有野心，对不对？”

索尔一时之间不太明白这些话的意思：“他当然……我们都有王位继承权。”

“那么奥丁把妙尔尼尔给了谁，嗯？”女武神道，“我见过那把武器，奥丁说那是他继承人的象征，不管离得有多远，只要是那把锤子的主人的胳膊拿来招招手，妙尔尼尔就会自动飞回那个人的手上，没错吧？”

蓝眼睛的神点了点头：“那是我的锤子，只是我现在这个情况，你看到了，我没法召唤妙尔尼尔。”

“你为什么没法召唤？”瓦尔基里笑着，从脚到头地打量着他，灌下一口酒，“你觉得你弟弟不会妒忌你吗？还是要我把话说得更明白点儿，嗯？可怜的小奥丁森，你该不会真以为你的胳膊是掉下来的时候随随便便摔断的吧，我们阿斯加德人的身体有那么不结实吗？”

“你！”一声惊雷滚过，索尔看着铁网对面，被瓦尔基里话语中的意思惊呆了，但怒火随即占了上风，“你凭什么污蔑我的兄弟？！”

“信不信由你。”女武神懒洋洋地回答道，“但是我亲眼见过你的伤口，你自己也不是傻瓜，切口那么整齐都瞧不明白吗？你弟弟，那个洛基•奥丁森，我也看见过他拿着一条手臂，那会儿他的匕首玩得可真溜啊。”

雷神倒退两步，瓦尔基里看他的眼神几乎是怜悯的：“我会把你弟弟叫过去见你的，你自己想好怎么面对他了吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

他没想好。

索尔完全没想好该怎么面对洛基，在女武神告诉他他的弟弟砍断了他的手臂之后。时间和艰难的处境已经让雷神学会不再关注断臂的事情，可是骤然得知真相，他还是……

还是受不了。

因为他爱他的弟弟，无论是手足之情还是别的感情，对于这个金发神明来说诡计之神就是他最重要的人之一。也许曾经他并不懂得这点，可是在回想起凡间生活的片段之后，在恍然原来他们曾经如此亲密相依相伴以后，索尔渴望和他的兄弟再续前缘，他渴望知道洛基也是同样的爱着他，而非一切都是利用，如果邪神能够在他们经历了那么多后还是毫不犹豫地伤害他，那么这个无坚不摧的神祇便受到了真正的伤害。

他阴郁地回到休息室，之后的行程就是休息室、武器间、角斗场的三点一线，在高天尊看不到的角落里，角斗士们交头接耳，默默传递着暴动的讯号。这天，奥丁的长子发现一件糟糕的事情。

那位和他一向交情很好的精灵发情了。

精灵和阿斯加德人的关系不是鱼和鸟的关系，这个Omega的气味对雷神绝对有影响，他在休息室门口徘徊片刻，便被两眼放光的高天尊派出女保镖，手持圆头棒赶得鸡飞狗跳，最后不得不乖乖逃回房间，对上精灵的眸子，两对眼睛大眼瞪小眼，都从对方眼里看出了惊恐的情绪。

索尔背贴墙壁，额头渗汗，精灵坐在地上，面色潮红。

短发的神思考片刻，扯下两条红披风捏了两个团子往自己鼻孔一塞，试图以此对抗精灵的热潮期信息素，然后就用鼻孔挂布条的造型闷着声音请其他Omega帮忙将精灵挪到一边。精灵抬手制止了她们，接着指了指房间的一个角落。

奥丁之子顺着她的指向看去，那里是一个监控探头，毫无疑问那个小蓝毛已经变态到了一定程度，打算围观一场AO结合并幻想他未来的冠军崽子军团。于是索尔反打手势询问Omega们这里到底装了多少监控。

她们费了些劲理解他的意思，再费了些劲回答他，最后答案是十七个。

所以高天尊确实脑子有坑。

花了大概两个小时，雷神找到了一排十六个监控探头，将它们一一拆下，整整齐齐码在旁边，干完了这些事他擦了把汗，这算是个舒展运动。精灵表示自己坐垫下面其实还塞了一个，索尔考虑片刻，将找到的十六个探头全部对准自己，然后开口：

“我想没人想在做那事的时候被人看见的。”

接着他扬起右手狠狠落下。

监控探头全都纹丝不动。

Omega们困惑地看着他，索尔轻咳两声：“刚才只是演练，不算数。”

这也太不给他面子了，明明雷神之前在武器间的时候还能放电呢。

“奥丁在上，奥丁在上……”大块头神喃喃道，又是劈空一掌。

仍然没有任何动静。

“怎么会呢？”索尔抓了抓头发，“要不换个咒语，妙尔尼尔，妙尔尼尔……请赐予我力量吧！”

妙尔尼尔表示距离太远，你说什么我听不见。

雷神深吸一口气，慢慢召唤他的力量，他记得在武器间的时候，那股潜意识里想要砸破这个该死的萨卡，砸毁高天尊的牢笼，获得自由的欲望——

轰！

一股雷电从他不断发抖的右手窜出，噼噼啪啪烧灼在这些监控器上，瞬间一排探头都被烧得焦黑，仍然滋滋流窜着电流。索尔慢慢抬起右手，上面依旧包裹着他兄弟的绿色披风，他缓缓将手掌握拳，这一次，他成功合拢了拳头。

他闭上眼睛，再度睁开，毫无防备的，又一幕回忆闪过脑海。

那是在一片蛮荒之地，只有光秃秃的岩石和昏黄的天空，周围全是不明生物的残肢断臂，洛基背靠着一块岩石坐着，头上都是大滴大滴的汗珠。他这位绿眼睛兄弟当时想对他说些什么，可是张口闭口之后，索尔没有听见任何声音。

他那时缓缓走向邪神，走得踉跄又缓慢，突然之间，诡计之神身上白光闪过。那时雷霆之神似乎失去了意识，等他醒来以后，洛基的怀里多了一个婴儿，正闭着眼睛熟睡着。诡计之神向他又说了一句话。

说了什么呢？

“啊！”

突然之间，陷入回忆的奥丁长子头颅一阵剧痛，禁不住跪倒在地。周围的Omega们惊恐散开，再过了一阵，索尔汗透全身，如同从水中被捞起，他强壮的身躯一直在颤抖，被回忆的片段震惊到说不出一个字。

那段记忆只有一个可能。

他的弟弟，洛基，曾经在他现在尚未确定的时间地点，就在他的面前，生下过一个孩子。

雷神脑海中一片混乱，直觉告诉自己，那个孩子的另一个父亲就是他，但理智却让他难以相信——他是一个Alpha，如果和一位Omega有过完全意义上的结合，无论经历过多少事情，他都应该能感觉到那种联结！

那么现在，那个联结在哪里？！

他懵然坐倒，简直理不清自己的思绪，布条从鼻孔掉落，一股甜香慢慢溢入雷神的肺腑。索尔抬起发红的眼睛，看向那个正蜷缩在眼前坐垫上的精灵。一簇电火花顿时在他身上爆起，他站了起来，面无表情，缓缓走向热潮期的Omega。

精灵瞬间感受到他变得赋予攻击性的信息素，顿时面无人色。旁边一名Omega左右看了看，鼓起勇气，抄起一把椅子向索尔掷去。

被电白充斥眼睛的索尔冷哼一声，头都没转，抬起左胳膊，一道电弧啪得射出，椅子顿时四分五裂。

此时，没有人能制止这位雷霆之神。

*  
大概三天后，尽管索尔没有再要求瓦尔基里帮忙，他的弟弟还是气势汹汹地杀到了休息间。

当时雷神正坐在一级台阶上，看着右手指间噼啪闪烁的电光，嘴角挂着一丝嘲讽的笑，连看都没有看他的兄弟一眼。这有些不对劲，嘲讽的微笑总是属于诡计之神的，正直的雷霆之神不应如此，但这表情就是在索尔脸上显现了。

抬手放出一道法幕，将两人包围在隔音魔力之中，邪神终于恼怒开口：“索尔•奥丁森，你到底在搞什么？”

“按照你和那个小蓝毛的希望，在角斗场和人比武。”索尔冷淡回答道。

“是吗？”洛基问道。

“不然呢？”

“别以为你玩的把戏有多高明！”绿眼睛法师气愤道，“我警告过你，别来碍我的事，但你总是这样自以为是，根本就听不懂！”

“别碍你什么事？”

洛基没有回答：“你在干什么，你以为你做的天衣无缝吗？索尔，要不要我提醒你，和一群角斗士联络暴动根本就不可靠，他们中的任何一个人都有可能出卖你，你随时会被高天尊变成一滩烂泥——那不重要，但是之后我就会被你连累，我的计划就泡汤了！”

“你找我就是说这个？”他的大块头兄长过分冷静地问道。

“没错。”小王子定了定神，“而且三天前你演的那出戏烂透了，高天尊说他光是听坐垫下面的声音就觉得太不像样了，所以我自告奋勇来瞧瞧你‘联结’的那个Omega的情况，哥哥，是那个精灵吗？”

“是的，随便你看。”

洛基微微有些惊疑，他转身扬手弄晕了那一群Omega，然后走到昏倒在地的精灵面前，居高临下地打量着她：“真不敢相信，索尔，这就是你的品味？这个精灵还真可怜，她都没有你一半大，你不会把她伤着了吧？”

雷神笑着看他，没有说话。过了片刻，洛基的表情凝固了，他不敢置信地俯身下去，轻轻翻动那个精灵的身体，顿时一股他熟悉的信息素飘出，这信息素曾经与他纠缠一年，这个气味他再不会错认。

“你！”邪神瞬间绷直了身体，一股暴虐的欲望袭上诡计之神的心间，在这一瞬之间，他几乎想要杀死这个可怜弱小的精灵。

“你要去告状吗？我记得高天尊是让你汇报这个来着？”索尔嘲讽道，站起身向他的弟弟走去，他还真有点担心洛基一个手抖把无辜的精灵给杀了。

“啊，是的。”绿眼睛法师冷笑一声，“那么恭喜你了，索尔，看来你完全适应了在萨卡当种猪的生活，高天尊会非常愉悦的。”

雷神看着邪神青灰色眸子里逐渐漫上的雾气，心中微微一颤，这就是他的弟弟，银舌头在他面前永远不肯服输，无论洛基究竟在不在乎他的哥哥，是否内心已经嫉妒得发狂，他都不可能直言表现出来。索尔叹了口气，逼近他的兄弟，缓缓抬起右手：“洛基，我有几件事，你最好给我明确的答复。”

洛基垂眸，瞬间明白弟弟在准备分身逃跑的雷霆之神微微一笑，轰隆一声，从他身上放出一片耀眼的白光电网，雷电绕着邪神的身周划出一道深入地面三寸的圆圈，哔啵散发着烧焦的气息。

诡计之神吸了口气：“你要问什么？”

索尔抬起眉毛：“在此之前，先把你那个老板的监控探头拿出来。”

洛基从精灵的坐垫下掏出漏网之鱼的监视器交给他的兄长，咯嘣脆响之后，探头就变成了七零八落的一堆残渣。索尔将东西往后一丢：“洛基，你到底想要什么？”

邪神盯着他：“我说过了，我要证明我可以和你平起平坐！”

“包括让我失去挥动妙尔尼尔的能力？”雷神质问道，“瓦尔基里告诉我，你砍断了我的左手！”

“是！”洛基直接承认，“你想怎么样，砍回来么？”

“为什么！”索尔咬着牙问道。

诡计之神看着他，金发大块头再度抬起右手，向他的弟弟靠近，逼得洛基开始后退：“这就是你想要的，洛基？让我的双手都废掉，这就是你和我平起平坐的方式？”他说完，右手握拳，兹拉一记，电火将绿色布条嘶得粉碎，同时被撕毁的还有他兄弟施加其上的法术，索尔张开五指又握拳，手指再没有一根颤抖，神明的体魄早已让他痊愈。

看起来他的兄弟想要不顾一切地逃跑，雷神迅速伸手，钳住洛基的脖颈，整个人压了上去，将邪神逼退到墙角，索尔刚想抬起左手去护住那颗聪明脑瓜的后脑勺，却忘了他的手臂早已断了，绿眼睛小王子顿时一头碰在墙壁上，脑子里一阵嗡嗡。

雷霆之神叹了口气，略略松开一点力道，手仍然放在他兄弟的脖颈上，只是从钳制变成了抚摸。洛基的脖子皮肤光滑，直到他摸到肩头，才在极细微的指尖上触及一点浅浅的痕迹。

那是Alpha和Omega联结的咬痕。

索尔顿时感到无比的酸楚和妒忌，他低沉着声音：“是谁？”

洛基睁着他的绿眼睛，带有些许茫然地看向他的哥哥，Omega腺体被抚摸的感觉很舒畅，他的兄长的手虽然带着开弓握剑留下的硬茧，却无比温柔。过了片刻，诡计之神才弄明白对方在问些什么，他好笑地反问出声：“你在问那个Alpha是谁？”

“他是谁？”

邪神搜索着索尔的面庞，笑得柔和又快活：“那很重要么，索尔，到底是什么人标记了你弟弟，不，我告诉过你，我不是你弟弟。如果你第一次听的时候太仓促了没听懂的话，我就再告诉你一遍——我是冰霜巨人，是你说过要杀光的种族，甚至是劳菲的儿子！对，我在奥丁的面前杀死了他，我要向你，向父亲证明，我才是可以毁灭约顿海姆的合格继承人！”

“你在胡说什么？”

“我没有胡说！”洛基咬着牙，“在你落到中庭以后，我去拿了寒冰之匣，你猜怎么样，我变成了蓝色的，可恶的冰霜魔鬼的肤色！奥丁在战场上看到我，把我捡了回来，这就是真相，我从来都不是你弟弟！”

“你就是我的兄弟！”索尔呼哧呼哧喘着气，摇了摇头，湛蓝眼眸里带过痛楚，“无论你是谁，洛基，你都是我弟弟，你不能毁掉约顿海姆。”

“我不能吗？”邪神一笑，“是，现在是不能，多亏了你，索尔，让我计划功亏一篑，但是父亲会明白我的。至于你，你这个蠢货最好动动脑子，什么样的弟弟才会砍断你的手臂，束缚你的神力，你说的话你自己信吗，还是你比我更擅长谎言……”

“洛基！”雷神制止他继续说下去，“你就是我弟弟，你砍断了我的手臂，这笔账我会和你算！但是你休想否认你的身份！现在告诉我，到底那个Alpha是谁，他有没有胆子站出来接受雷霆之神的怒火，到底是谁让你生下了孩子！”

尽管时间场合都不合适，洛基还是笑出了声。

他的青灰色眸子注目在索尔脸上，看着他的兄长被嫉妒填满，竟然让他感觉到了一丝快意。银舌头吐出蛊惑之语：“你想起来了，索尔？想起我们在中庭的生活了，你想起了多少？我明白你的关心是出自占有欲，你曾经占有过的Omega却怀上了孩子，但你搞不清楚那是谁的孩子，是谁标记了我。”

雷神从喉咙里闷出一声类似狮子的咆哮，洛基没有反抗他钳在自己脖子上的手，他反而抬起下巴，让脖颈更加暴露在他的兄长眼前：“你想知道那个占有过我的人是谁，想知道孩子的父亲是谁，你觉得那会是谁呢？是谁趁你流落中庭的时候接近我，是你的那几个仙宫朋友么？还是我只是随随便便地找了一个凡人呢，中庭有那么多人。”

范达尔、霍根、沃斯塔格……名字一串串流过雷霆之神充斥着霹雳的大脑，他最狂暴的那一瞬间甚至把希芙都列入了怀疑名单，但是等他看到那对绿眼睛的时候，他终于镇定下来，可是银舌头还在继续：“无论你怀疑什么人，索尔，那都和你没什么关系。你已经有你的Omega了，我想父亲是不会反对你和精灵族的好事的——我们结束了。”

闪电迅速滚过金发神祇的身体，那一瞬间他兄长双目的电白让邪神忍不住打了个哆嗦，他怀疑自己是不是做得太过，终于把哥哥气昏了头。可是……可是那个精灵，那该死的为什么会身上到处飘着索尔的信息素！那么浓郁的信息素，让诡计之神咬紧了后牙。曾经索尔答应给他一切，平起平坐，并肩而立，他们会站在九界的顶峰——然后这个大块头恢复神明之躯，就理所当然地忘记了一切！

对，他现在已经觉醒神力，他会是奥丁最骄傲的儿子，被荣耀包裹的雷霆之神，难道还会有什么理由，让索尔需要再看他的弟弟一眼？洛基不过是一个包藏祸心满怀妒忌的邪神，甚至愚蠢到在中庭时会被凡人索尔打动，成为了他的Omega……怎么可能再与雷神比肩？

兄弟俩各自沉浸在爱恨交加的思绪之中，直到洛基突然浑身颤抖起来，索尔在第一时间就变了脸色，诡计之神绝望地看着他，露出惨淡的笑容。

他的哥哥瞬间明白过来：“你……你发情了。”


	5. Chapter 5

洛基呜咽一声。

自从撕掉兄友弟恭的外衣以后，诡计之神在雷霆之神面前总是一副张牙舞爪的模样，也许他自己也很清楚，索尔不会对他怎么样的。但终归这个绿眼睛小混蛋有一个优点，他很明白在什么时候该做什么事，邪神迅速放软了姿态，靠向他的哥哥。

索尔僵了一下，也将弟弟拢入怀中，还安慰地拍了拍他的背。Alpha信息素对于热潮中的Omega来说是种安慰，他抚摸着洛基的后颈，放低了声音：“你没有配置魔药吗？”

“我上哪里去配置？”他怀里的Omega抗议道，“这里可不是阿斯加德……高天尊一直当我是Beta，唔……”

雷神轻轻捏了一下着手处的肌肤，那里的标记浅淡到几乎看不见了，要不是他上手去摸，也许根本不会发现。就他所知，这只能代表着那个Alpha已经死了。

洛基拱着他，在他身上摩擦头发，索尔立刻感到口干舌燥，之前他梦见的那一幕带来了欲望，他喘息着，低头去亲吻弟弟的脖颈，却迅速感觉到后颈一凉。

“洛基……”他无奈唤道。

“不许标记，”邪神呼哧呼哧地喘气，“不然我就杀了你！”

这句话似曾相识，雷神顿了顿：“这太危险了。”

“你怕我的小刀？”

“我是说，假装一个Beta跟在那个小蓝毛身边。”索尔转而去吻诡计之神的太阳穴，“又没有魔药，一旦像这样……”

“你以为我没有想到？”

金发大块头一怔，也亏得他此时快被欲望塞满的脑袋竟然还能思考：“你……早就算好了日子，所以现在到这里来？”

洛基得意地哼了一声，继续贴近他的兄长。此时这位黑发法师看上去十足诱人，他的绿色眼睛迷蒙，但不是完全迷糊，偶然索尔能在他的眸中捕捉到一丝精光，彰显诡计之神尚未失去理智，可是他的面色已经一阵一阵泛上潮红，现在小王子软在他怀里，却不允许他标记。

“让我标记你。”索尔低声说道。

“不行。”邪神斩钉截铁。

“为什么？”雷霆之神感到愤怒，更多的记忆涌回心头，“因为这就是我对你的意义，洛基？我就是你一个就手的Alpha，在你没有魔药的时候帮你纾解？你宁可找一个随便什么Alpha，也不是我？”

“不许标记，不然我就杀了你！”

——这句话如此耳熟，是因为那个凡人时期的索尔也听见过，他以为他被神明看中，他们两情缱绻，甚至洛基已经属于他了，但是最后的时刻，邪神却推开了他，对他发出威胁！

其实现在他的弟弟无力抵抗他，雷神已经觉醒了更多的力量，他有把握，只要他想，那把小刀可以瞬间灰飞烟灭……可是洛基正看着他，青灰色眸子里的认真比迷茫更多，邪神扯出一个笑容：“你想试试看吗？”

颈后感觉到疼痛，索尔双眼闪过电光，只是他做的是将他的弟弟更紧地拥在怀里，渴望与仇恨，爱欲和妒意，太多太多的感情交织在一起，奥丁的长子一时之间也理不清那许多，他释放出更多的信息素，让洛基瞬间腿软了一下，双眼失神的诡计之神几乎握不住刀。雷神低下头去，在兄弟的脖颈上落下一串轻浅的亲吻。

“别……索尔……别……”

他端详着弟弟的脸，兄弟俩额头相贴，雷神低声询问：“为什么？”

“不能……被看见……”洛基深呼吸，充斥周围的Alpha信息素让他好过了很多，但也许更糟，“高……高天尊……不能让他……发现我……是……是……”

银舌头已经吐不出连贯的话语，好在索尔这回听懂了他的意思，的确现在什么都不合适，尤其不合适让高天尊那个癖性古怪的家伙发现洛基的Omega性别。他唯一能做的就是抱着他的弟弟，直到洛基熬过这一回，他们都必须熬过去。

“他不会发现，现在这样？”短发的神也有些语无伦次。

“不会……”洛基嗅闻着兄长的气息，“我安排了，我们有几个小时……别……别做……”

大块头闷吼一声，用亲吻和舔舐代替他真正想做的那些事，他的弟弟收起短刀，无力地搂着他的脖子。他们都知道现在的情况有多危险，一旦他们中有一个人表现得想要更多一点，另一个人绝对会被拉入漩涡，但是环境不允许，邪神的视线茫无目的地四处乱扫了一会儿，然后就被那个倒在地上的精灵刺痛了眼睛。

他的左手变出短刺，噗一声扎进哥哥的腰，绿眼睛法师咬牙切齿：“为什么……她的身上会有你的信息素？！”

索尔根本没管那根只能捅破表皮的小刺，那点痛楚勉勉强强让他从欲望之中挣扎出一丝清醒，他回头看了一眼，才明白洛基在说什么，然后雷神忍不住笑了：

“我没碰她。”如果他们之中必须有一个人退让一步，那总是他，而洛基也总会明白。

“是么？”

“是。”索尔继续在他弟弟的脖颈上亲吻，“因为我把我的披风借给她盖了。”

在热潮期的Omega如果不能得到抑制剂，也没有Alpha的安抚，那么Alpha的信息素也算可用。而奥丁的长子之前断了手臂，洛基就是用红披风给他包扎的，那玩意上面浸染了大块的血迹，还有之后他流下的汗水什么的，邪神想到这些不禁皱眉：“太脏了！”

“又不是给你用。”

脏归脏，信息素够使就好。

“轮到你了，”索尔说道，“你的那个Alpha究竟是谁？”

洛基眼光一闪，微笑起来：“你真的想知道吗，哥哥？你有什么办法让我开口？”

我想知道，而且我想把那个Alpha复活，以便再将他往冥界送一回。

索尔的手挪移到他兄弟背上，那里已经被洛基热潮期的汗水透湿，还没料到兄长意图的邪神继续挑衅地看着雷神，但随即他就领教了什么是雷神之力。

刹那间，一股电流从他的背心蹿过，溯着脊椎直抵大脑。诡计之神瞬间被刺激到双目模糊泪水直流，只能无助地抓着兄长的衣服，接着又是一股电流，夹杂着刺痛的酥酥麻麻席卷了他，洛基几乎要直接跪下去了。他的哥哥抱住了他，但也没有停止放电，索尔看着他的兄弟在他怀中神志不清，体面全无的模样，有那么一霎，他内心阴暗的角落似乎得到了极大的满足。

但也只是那么一小会儿而已，索尔很快收住了自己，邪神死死揪着他的衣服，抓到指节发白，低头掩藏自己的模样，过了一阵，雷神低下头开口，让热气直接扑打在弟弟的耳窝：

“洛基，你想说了吗？”

诡计之神颤抖了一下，他哥哥的手掌还贴在他的背上，他抬眼一看，这个他最熟悉的神的模样此刻简直令他觉得陌生了——雷霆之神看上去似乎巴不得他坚不吐口，以便再在他的身上逞一回这种堪称暴虐的欲望。

“我……我说！”洛基喘息着，“布雷克，那个该死的家伙叫布雷克！”

布雷克？

索尔愣了一会儿，总觉得这个名字有些耳熟，看来他丢失的记忆太纷繁复杂，但是没有关系，他会想起来的。等奥丁的长子解决完这颗星球上所有乱七八糟的麻烦以后，他会带着他的幼弟回家，在那里洛基不会再有借口拒绝他，而雷神会将这个名字从他弟弟的脑海里彻彻底底地抹除！

邪神看着他的神情，再度低下头，飞快掩藏了嘴角泛起的笑意。

*  
大概一个小时后，洛基的热潮结束了，索尔微觉遗憾，仍是放开了他的弟弟。邪神很快施法清除周围的信息素和他们身上的汗湿，动作极其利落，一点都不像一个刚刚才恢复过来的Omega。

看着大块头兄长的神色，再垂眸扫了一眼，诡计之神笑了起来：“要不要冷敷？”

“我很确定你会有更好的办法。”

“可是时间不够。”绿眼睛法师坏笑着，“谢谢你，索尔，作为报酬，这个给你。”他举手在空中一握，从他的四次元口袋掏出一条金属胳膊丢了过去。雷神一把接住，放在自己的左边胳膊上比划了一下，抬眼看向弟弟。

“哦，直接套上就能使用。”洛基帮他扣上金属臂，这根东西的工艺好到出奇，用金属打造的五根手指也可以任意随心伸展握紧，整个泛着暗色的光泽。大块头神明顿觉哪里不对：“事情没那么容易算完——你有空找这个东西，却没时间给你自己配置魔药？”

“说不定。”诡计之神轻快地说道，“也可能我是想收买你，别来碍我的事，记得吗，有关高天尊，我不希望你对我的大老板造成任何损失，要知道，我非常爱戴他——”

银舌头突兀的话语让雷神一愣，顺着弟弟绿眼睛的视线，他回头看去，只见门不知何时打开了，瓦尔基里交叉着手臂在胸前，脸上挂着一副看好戏的神情，靠在门框上。索尔下意识地看了他的兄弟一眼，此前因为那个女人是阿斯加德的女武神的缘故，奥丁的长子一直将她作为可争取的对象，默认她终会站在自己这边，但现在事情起了变化，对弟弟的呵护之情陡然上升，以至于他对瓦尔基里都产生了敌意。大块头上前一步：“我以为门是锁着的。”

“砸开又不费事。”女武神回答道。

阿斯加德的王储微微一笑：“你说的对，这是我答应你的。”他掏出他的小酒瓶，抛给瓦尔基里。对方接住，打开瓶塞，倒了一口。

洛基开口：“那么回见，我亲爱的哥哥，我已经等不及你用我送给你的礼物在角斗场上大展威风了。”

“不会让你失望。”

诡计之神走到门口，瓦尔基里让出一条小道，这时绿眼睛法师猛然拉上了门，一只手袭向女武神。他立刻遭到了凶猛的反击，二人赤手空拳搏斗片刻，女武神唰得抽出一柄长剑，洛基立刻住手，抬起双手往后退了两步，带着笑容：“好了，好了，我认输。”

瓦尔基里看了他片刻，立刻一个回旋踢踹向后方，不出意料的，索尔堪堪闪过。女武神愤怒回头，伸手去腰上一摸。短发的神也露出一个傻笑，举起双手：“不在我这里。”

趁着这个空档，洛基已经挪开了一段路，他摇了摇手中的臣服磁片遥控器。他的兄长无奈地看着他：“哦，洛基——”

“这个按一下会怎么样？”诡计之神充满好奇心地问道。

瓦尔基里一剑刺来，毫无滞涩地捅穿了洛基，就在她惊诧的时候，眼前幻影消散，一只手悄然按上了她的后脑，顿时，无限回忆涌来。女武神懵然片刻，那是太久远的过去，浸泡在千年万年的陈酿之中，她本以为自己早已忘却，却不料连色彩都一如那一日的鲜明。奥丁的长女海拉对她投出死亡的黑刺，她本以为自己即将毙命，直到那个对她太重要的人挡在了她的面前……

锋利的痛楚刮过她的脑海，也瞬间袭击了读取这段记忆的洛基，女武神恨恨转头，就要挥剑砍向小王子，只听铛一声响，索尔的金属手臂架住了她。

洛基喘了两口气，终于回过神来：“谢了，哥哥。”

雷神从他手中取下遥控器，关掉了开关，终于得以从脖子上取下那个糟心的磁片。瓦尔基里收回长剑，打量着他俩：“看来你们有计划了？”

索尔揉了揉自己的脖子：“你怎么会过来的？”

“高天尊有些疑心，不过他可不敢让他的保镖离开他。”瓦尔基里说道，“所以你们打算怎么做？我要加入。”

洛基被哥哥拉起身来，他读取到的信息量实在有点大，奥丁到底还有多少秘密？先是他的身世，再是一个隐藏的头生女。看了看现在还对此一无所知的兄长，诡计之神只觉得傻白甜果然也是一种幸福。

“你改主意了？”雷神纳闷地问道，又看了一眼他的弟弟。

“不关我的事。”邪神回答道。

“对，老娘要回阿斯加德！”女武神说道，“我有笔帐要算。”

索尔顿时露出防备的神色：“到底是怎么回事？”

洛基同情地拍了拍哥哥的肩膀：“事关你的大姐，看来奥丁不止骗了我一个，现在我感觉好多了。”

*  
阿斯加德的王储，奥丁的长子，也是一直以来被作为他头生子的雷神索尔•奥丁森，现在觉得自己掉下彩虹桥以后一定是摔坏了脑子。这才能解释他这一路遇到的各种疯狂怪诞的事情，以及现在被告知自己还有一个大姐，也许他应该好好睡一觉，醒来就会发现自己已经被老爹救了，还在仙宫的寝室里，他的弟弟就在隔壁。

很可惜，洛基之前捅他的那根尖刺留下的疼痛提醒他，他这是痴心妄想。

“好了，现在该说的都说完了，再下去高天尊要怀疑我们了。”银舌头说道，“索尔，记住不要擅自行动。”

他开门退场，留下的瓦尔基里看着雷神：“你打算怎么做？”

奥丁的长子思考片刻，迅速拿定了主意：“你可以安排我今晚比赛吗？”

答案是可以。

女武神找来一个大块头角斗士，这迅速激起了高天尊的好胜心，当晚他就通知他亲爱的冠军准备好比赛。从洛基那里他还知道了他亲爱的冠军已经和精灵在一起了，毫无疑问他很快会有一个团的强壮又灵活的小冠军，生活简直圆满。

在高天尊的特等席位，洛基俯视着角斗场的沸腾，一股烦躁涌上心头，他转身却和高天尊撞了个满怀。“哦哦哦，亲爱的，你要去哪里，不打算看看我们的冠军有了你给的新金属手臂以后的表现吗？那种金属叫什么来着——里乌？呜里哇啦？”高天尊端着酒杯问道。

洛基笑了笑：“乌鲁金属，不是什么稀罕的东西，配他正好。”

“对，乌鲁，乌鲁。”高天尊念了一下这个词，“所以亲爱的，不看比赛吗？”

“离那场比赛还有很久吧，”邪神回头一望，场上还是两个新面孔角斗士在周旋，而他似乎提不起兴趣，“我想弄点稀罕的东西，能给最后的比赛加点料的那种。”

高天尊顿时双眼一亮，一勾手搂住他的脖子，将酒杯递给旁边的侍女，他挨近诡计之神：“是什么好东西？”

绿眼睛法师微笑着：“想来看看么？”

高天尊眨了眨眼，他有些舍不得正在进行的比赛，但是银舌头的提议一样令他心动，不禁百爪挠心。正在他犹豫的档口，洛基轻轻推开他的手臂：“没事，您不必和我一起去看那件东西，反正很快就能在场上见到它的威力了——只不过是比其他人都更早一步知道而已，不算什么。”

“我和你一块儿去，宝贝。”高天尊瞬间拿定了主意。


	6. Chapter 6

对付高天尊有点困难。

这倒不是说这个家伙本身有多么高的武力值——洛基已经观察许久，高天尊本人的凶残很大程度上借助于他忠心耿耿的女保镖以及那根圆头棒。虽然有理由相信这个家伙是古老的天神族，但就跟另一位传说中的天神族收藏家一样，岁月并没有带给他们武力或是法力，他们只是特别长寿，仅此而已。

不过长寿意味着其他一些东西，比如见多识广，比如蝼蚁们眼中的毫无下限，因为太漫长的时光足以打破所有的廉耻心，反正正常人肯定干不出在飞船上开性趴，以及无论洗澡还是上厕所都让异性随侍这种事。当然阿斯加德的小王子对此很注意，他把握住分寸，免得混入高天尊恶劣习性导致的上述活动，虽然阿萨神族寿命也极悠长，但他真的只是刚刚成年，就算心理上有所准备，但那些都是万不得已的最后一手，要知道作为Omega真去掺和这些可不方便。

但对于诡计之神来说，他相信天神族亦有突出的弱点，那同样来自漫长的寿命：如果没有足够的消遣，谁能熬过漫漫无尽的时光呢？能够令他们满意的消遣也必然是成瘾性的。高天尊就喜欢找来各式各样的强壮生物，囚困他们，强迫他们去比武场，他喜爱在一切赌局中获胜，赌赛是他绝对摆脱不了的诱惑。所以当洛基用所谓可以在决斗中增加趣味的东西引诱时，萨卡的统治者难以抗拒，直接就跟他出发了。

当然，高天尊还没有完全丧失警戒心，他后头依然跟着那个讨厌的女保镖。

“亲爱的，你给我准备了什么惊喜？”高天尊搓着手，在路上已经迫不及待地打听起来了，那个女保镖虎着脸，就跟在他们身后五步之内。绿眼睛法师翘起嘴角：“为什么不等您亲自去看呢？”

洛基放低了一些声音：“这可是个惊喜。”

高天尊两眼直放光，他巴巴跟着邪神，此刻阿斯加德的小王子就连随手捋一下颈边黑发的样子似乎都无比诱人。走了几步，萨卡的统治者突然一愣，他又瞧了一眼洛基的脖颈，然后发出一声吃惊的尖叫。

绿眼睛法师被他吓了一跳，惊讶地转头看他：“怎么了？”

女保镖也奋勇上前，来查看是不是洛基意图对她的主人不利，但高天尊伸手拦住了她，萨卡的统治者突然之间换上一副惊喜的笑容：“哦，我亲爱的小宝贝，你可真是让我没有想到。没什么，没事，你离得远点。”后一句话是对他的女保镖说的。

板着一副面孔的女保镖有些不解，于是她从紧跟二人五步之内改成六步之内的距离，

高天尊横了她一眼，转回头来，时不时瞧一眼洛基，然后发出吃吃的笑——真是吃吃的笑，那笑声让一路上的警卫都不禁侧目。邪神知道发生了一些状况，不过他现在只能继续走下去，终点站是他在萨卡星的豪华居所。

“哦，我的小可爱，你要把什么送给我？”高天尊靠在门上眨了眨眼，表情暧昧。洛基不动声色地往后退开半步，强笑道：“您进去看看不就知道了？”

“小宝贝，你不跟我一起进去吗？”萨卡的统治者朝前伸了伸脖子，故意深深吸了口气。小王子身体一僵，青灰色眼睛里闪过一丝氤氲，这表情让高天尊愉悦地笑了起来。他伸手勾住洛基的脖子，手指暧昧地拂过颈侧，所幸在Omega腺体上方停了下来，这还是令黑发法师起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。而高天尊随即凑近他：“我迫不及待想要拆开我的礼物，但是我想要我的小宝贝一道来。”

洛基抿了抿唇，又抿了抿唇，似乎终于定住了神：“好、好的。”

他稳定而缓慢地伸出手推开门，努力不让自己泄露一丝的颤抖，他不确定身边古老的天神族是不是已经看穿了一切：“请进吧。”

女保镖也要跟进门里，邪神干脆再没一丝表情：“那就请都进来吧。”

“不，等等。”高天尊瞧了他的座上宾一眼，转头看向女保镖，“我猜我的小宝贝不希望你也跟进来。”

“但是……”女保镖显然不放心洛基。

“你就守在门外，”萨卡的统治者吩咐道，手指指尖有意无意地继续在洛基颈侧轻点，“如果我叫你，你再进来。”

反正一门之隔而已，女保镖又拿着圆头棒，必要时破门而入都不费吹灰之力。高天尊欣赏着洛基愈发僵硬却还强自掩饰的姿态，笑道：“今天我得对我的小宝贝温柔些。”

天知道他这句话是什么意思。

洛基的屋子里黑漆漆的。

他跟在高天尊后面，然后反手将门关上了。

萨卡的统治者并未因此惊慌，他反而调笑着开口：“哦，亲爱的洛基宝贝，你是准备了什么好东西？”

洛基背靠着门板，也没有试图照明，沉下声音：“是一种兴奋药物，相信角斗士们服用完以后会极度亢奋，当然过后他们会有三四天失去战斗力，但是对您来说没什么吧？毕竟——我们有那么多的角斗士呢。”

他的尾音又重新上挑，作出愉快轻松的姿态，但是没有奏效。

“哦，如果有那种东西倒是不错，但我期待的可不是那样的‘好东西’，我的小宝贝。”高天尊转头，搓着手笑道，“你真打算在光线这么暗的地方和我说这些么？我亲爱的Omega？”

诡计之神心脏砰砰直跳，伸出手指一摇，打亮了房间里的灯，可对于掩饰他脸色的苍白毫无帮助，迎着高天尊的视线，他嘴角扯开一个弧度：“看来您知道了，是的，这是我的另一项——惊喜！”

*  
“进来！”高天尊得意洋洋地叫道。

女保镖随即破门而入，圆头棒在洛基的门板上烙了一个大洞，萨卡的统治者不赞同地看了一眼她破坏的痕迹：“哦，你怎么能对我们的洛基小宝贝这么无礼呢？”

他所说的小王子现在正瘫软在地毯上，黑色头发凌乱，绿色眼眸透出无比惊慌，他的口中被塞了一根口枷，双手则被反绑身后，膝盖被环绕的铁丝系住，两脚脚踝也被一个特制铐子铐在一起。地面上，一个绿莹莹的符阵光晕还未完全散去。

胜利者微笑地打量这一幕：“亲爱的，你真的觉得我不认识你布置的法阵吗？虽然我在萨卡还能年轻，但是在别的地方，我可是见过很多东西了，小宝贝，你这么低估我，可令我太伤心啦。不过你准备的这些道具很合我的心意，洛基，看它们戴在你身上多美啊。”

他的俘虏在口枷后面发出呜呜的声音，当女保镖将圆棒头伸来时，更是从喉中响起一记凄厉尖叫，但这尖叫无法穿透更远，不可能被正在准备上比武场的索尔听见。

“嘿，嘿。”高天尊拦下女保镖，“别这样好吗？他应该得到点儿教训，但还没到要被处死的地步。你去找两个人来，把他抬进我的密牢里。等我们的冠军赢了这场比赛，我会有不错的消遣方式——是不是，我亲爱的Omega？”

这一命令被飞快地执行了，被抬走的人还在试图挣扎，但是一切都是徒劳的。萨卡的统治者带着笑容：“宝贝，别那么心急，你早晚会受到款待的。”

与此同时，另一边的角斗场上，索尔高高跃起，以雷霆万钧之姿，轰开高天尊的特等座护罩。

“雷电！雷电！”角斗场周围，角斗士们齐齐爆发出呼喊，接着纷纷用刀剑砍开栅栏，蜂拥冲出，这是一场起义！

“奴隶们造反了！”女保镖报告道，当时萨卡的统治者正站在以往检阅新角斗士的位置，听到她的汇报皱了皱眉。

“请您迅速分派人手！”女保镖继续道。

“奴隶造反？那我最好的拾荒战士呢？”

“您为什么还相信那个家伙……”

“别嘀咕，别嘀咕好吗？”高天尊叉腰道，“把她叫过来，我知道该做什么，还有，收起你的这家伙——不，还是把这根东西给我吧，我不希望你随便拿着去杀人，就算你和她不对付，她也罪不至死，而且她是我最好的拾荒战士。”

他拿过圆头棒，接着瓦尔基里就被通知了过来，她看到高天尊正轻轻在空气中挥动那根大杀器，见她来到，这位萨卡的君王显得很高兴：“你听到外面的动静了吗？”

“听到了。”

“你带着我的左队去，给那些小家伙们一个教训，但是记得别伤到我的冠军。”高天尊笑道，“我想让他看看我是怎么招待他弟弟的。”

女武神眼神一闪，躬身领命，挑染小蓝毛的家伙又扫了一眼女保镖：“好了，你负责带我的右队包抄到那群家伙们的后面，也记得别伤到我的冠军，去吧。”

萨卡君王的这一部署简直立竿见影。

本来事情会有些麻烦的，因为他下令让手下前后包夹，然而不幸的是瓦尔基里的忠诚早已动摇，她现在与索尔是同一战线，因为她要回阿斯加德，要找海拉报仇，最低限度，她不能坐视奥丁失去两个儿子以后又将他的长女挖出来继承王位——谁说奥丁干不出来呢，毕竟“我死之后，哪怕洪水滔天”。

所以她毫不迟疑地将自己率领的一半人马送入了角斗士们的虎口，在快速挑出其中的部分可信的投诚者后，另外的高天尊卫队被关进先前关押不听话角斗士的牢笼，热心的小克里人带着一队角斗士看押他们。拿下角斗场和附近建筑后，在外面的露天地段，女武神向阿斯加德王储汇报了目前的情况，听完报告的雷霆之神脸色铁青：“我要去救洛基。”

“不对，你应该先对付那个母老虎。”瓦尔基里指向后方，“她会带人从那里杀出来的。”

“我知道。”索尔深吸一口气，警告自己得冷静下来，“但是你在，你可以带领大家去迎战，至于我，我得——”

“奥丁森！”女武神厉声道，“别忘了你的职责！等你消灭了高天尊那家伙的军队，那个家伙自然会投降的！”

可是洛基呢！奥丁的长子简直抓狂，但时间确实不多了，他甚至听到了后方队伍行动的声音，雷神不得不当机立断：“迅速转向！发起冲锋！”

“雷电！雷电！”

人们嗷嗷叫着，挥舞着刀剑，向着高天尊的卫队冲去。被压迫已久的角斗士们悍不畏死，而且周围的拾荒者们，过着饥肠辘辘日子的穷困底层，游行庆祝什么乱七八糟仪式的家伙们也都加入了队伍，顿时猎叉与渔网齐飞，尘土共天空一色。

尽管女保镖本人奋勇作战，但她身后的卫队迅速溃退了，再打了一阵，她发现身边的敌人越来越多，终于放弃，调头就跑。

逐渐逐渐，欢呼声代替了搏斗的声音。

“雷电！雷电胜利了！”

“等等！”索尔大声喊道，纵身跳上附近一幢花里胡哨的萨卡建筑，脚踩窗台，手擎浮雕，“我们还有一个地方没有拿下！看，那是什么地方！”

他另一只手指向远处，高天尊的堡垒森然而立。

“冲过去！”人群大声喊道。

“冲过去！”雷神呼喊，雷电在空中霹雳隆隆。

*  
这是雷霆之神的怒火。

当人们冲到高天尊的堡垒时，这座堡垒对闪电沉默以应，城门大开，看不见一个守卫。

觉得事情有些不对，索尔拦下了众人，瓦尔基里看了他一眼：“怎么回事？”

雷神摇了摇头：“我先——”

他的话音未落，那个令他憎恨的身影就出现了，小蓝毛站在城堡的瞭望台上，俯视着他，带着洋洋得意的笑容。索尔握紧了双手，电光照亮半边天际。

“喔喔，”萨卡的统治者——可能现在是前任统治者——惊叹道，“不愧是我的冠军，不愧是雷电！”

在这种重兵包围的情况下，他甚至还展开双手，作出高高在上的仪态，如果不是这家伙的手上还捏着圆头棒这个大杀器，那他的样子还是挺有说服力的：“但我是你们的统治者，冠军，不要反抗了！”

“洛基在哪里！”索尔怒吼道。

瞭望台上的人笑了：“你是说那个魅力十足的Omega吗？我一直想把他变成我的甜心，所以……”

金发神明只觉脑海中轰隆一声，仿佛闪电已经蹿进了他的头脑，心脏砰砰打击在他结实的胸膛，雷神双手沁出汗水。瞬间，他的双目充斥电白：“让开！”

这句话是对他周围的人说的。

轰隆隆！

雷霆自九天而下，神祇乘风驭雷，直直而上，在城墙上猛蹬一步，迎着萨卡之王惊讶的目光，索尔一手撑住瞭望台墙缘，翻身而入，一把抓住对方的手腕，另一只手直接钳在了他的脖子上。湛蓝色眼眸此刻完全被雷电吞噬，暴怒的霹雳滚动身周，奥丁之子声传四方：“我会让你付出死亡的代价！”

“别……咳咳，别……”被他钳住的人立即服软，绿光闪过，高天尊的幻影褪去，乖巧的洛基讨好地看着他，“哥哥，是我。”

索尔愣住了。

他的手立刻改钳为握，另一只手撸掉了洛基握着的圆头棒，随手将那柄大杀器吱吱嘎嘎捏了个粉碎。雷神抚摸着他的幼弟：“你没事？”

诡计之神点点头：“不然你以为这座城堡的门怎么开着？里面可有不少关卡和陷阱，要不是我，你们进来的时候肯定会出很多乱子，我早就说了你不用鲁莽行动，刚才真是又暴力又粗鲁。高天尊那个家伙被我的幻术锁住了，现在他们以为他们关在密牢里的是我，啧，所有人都是那么愚蠢，你也没有幸免。”

他嘴上嫌弃着，伸手拍了拍他兄长肩膀，接着走到瞭望台边沿，对着下面看呆了的人群扬手：“高天尊已经被我拿下，就关在密牢里——感谢你们的救世主吧！”

人们大眼瞪小眼呆了一阵，接着开始犹犹豫豫地发出欢呼，邪神不满地皱了皱眉，雷神一笑，握起他的手高高举起。

这一回，欢呼声响彻云霄。

看着人群冲进城堡，洛基满意地回头：“刚才算是什么，作为哥哥对弟弟的关心，还是作为Alpha对Omega的独占欲？”

索尔挑眉：“也许兼而有之，但是不止于此。”

阿斯加德的小王子哼了一声，随即被他的兄长拉进怀里，大块头神明若有所思：“那个小蓝毛现在在密牢里？”

“你想干什么？”绿眼睛法师问道。

“嗯……”索尔作思考状，“也许我该去审问他，有没有碰过什么他不该碰的人。”

洛基的青灰色眸子一闪，恶趣地微笑：“如果说他有过呢？”

“我要亲自问他，”雷神声调一沉，注视着他捉摸不定的兄弟，“毕竟你是银舌头，弟弟。”

“事情还没完，你们要在这里搂搂抱抱到什么时候？”瓦尔基里打开瞭望台的门，面色不善，代表起义民众怒摔狗粮。

*  
高天尊委屈。

他怎么知道那个Omega居然是一条蛇，还是带毒牙的那种，把他撂倒在地还一秒换装，结果这位萨卡的前任统治者就被他的护卫们扔进了他自己的密牢，要知道原先这里可都是关他看上又不肯屈服的Omega们的。

就在他试图挣巴出束缚的时候，那对罪魁祸首的神兄弟就走进了这处地下牢房，然后在牢房的尽头找到了他。索尔看看他的弟弟，洛基轻挥右手，法术闪光，高天尊身上的东西都掉了下来。

他可怜巴巴地看着邪神：“小甜心，你太过分了！”

这句话令雷神挑起了眉毛，他清清嗓子，开口：“你觉得我弟弟怎么样？”

阿斯加德的小王子不禁看了他兄长一眼。

高天尊迅速开始在心里衡量这句话的意思，哦他当然对洛基有意思，就算他是个带毒牙的小Omega（其实诡计之神在很多方面都不算小，但要和天神比较年龄或是和他的哥哥比较身材时，他也确实是小的那个）也一样，那会增加无穷乐趣。但是他现在更需要搞清楚索尔是什么意思，于是他意思意思地抛了个媚眼。

“哦，他当然复杂又黑暗，但是他的内里很柔软。”

邪神想要说话，可雷神突然抬起一只手搁上他的肩膀，那简直重得像一座小山丘！他微微趔趄一下，这才站稳。索尔面无表情，高天尊眨了眨眼，他一度觉得这对兄弟关系有些复杂微妙，但是洛基是一个Omega不是么，如果他们之间真有关系，这个小家伙的脖子可不会那么干净。

“是么？”雷霆之神声音平静，看上去并未生气。

哦哦，萨卡的统治者在自己的脑补之中恍然大悟，在宇宙的很多地方，Omega们并没有独立的人格，他们被认为需要依附于人才得生存，他们的意见无足轻重，所以索尔现在是来确认自己到底有没有和他的弟弟发生关系的，如果有的话，他会被要求对Omega负责进而就可以被放出密牢获得美人重上神生巅峰！

于是他轻巧地开了口：“当然是啦，我的小甜心洛基只是用他恶作剧的外壳包裹他自己嘛，实际上他充满爱意，甜美可人。哦，他吃起来就像棒棒糖一样，你得从外面慢慢地舔，直到最后才会获得里面的柔软的美好，是不是，我的宝贝？”

洛基没空回答他。

现在邪神觉得自己兄长的胳膊硬沉得像妙尔尼尔，而且高天尊可能得了老花眼，才没看见索尔已经握起的拳头上绽出的青筋。他倒是并不害怕，甚至想想还觉得有点小刺激呢，可是就算是诡计之神，也对此时的高天尊充满了同情。

“棒棒糖？”索尔确认道。

“是的。”高天尊连连点头。

女武神正在外面分派人手，她已经对奥丁之子们的节操没有什么指望了，还是自食其力更靠谱些。大概过了几分钟后，从高天尊的密牢方向传来一阵噼里啪啦的爆响，接着是一声极其凄惨的嘶声长叫，瓦尔基里淡定自若，就仿佛什么都没听见，她打赌假如这会儿靠近那个方向，还会闻到一股倒胃口的烤肉气息。

*  
在善后事宜都办完以后，天色已经不早了，奥丁的长子拍板决定明早启程回阿斯加德，他们已经选好了飞船，当然不是高天尊用来过生日开奇葩趴体的那架，在瓦尔基里的强烈要求下，所选飞船的驾驶舱和乘客舱之间是有隔离门的。

看在奥丁的份上，她不想见到奥丁的儿子们会在飞船上捣鼓什么。

阿斯加德的小王子被他的王储哥哥揪进了他的豪华套房，门上的窟窿有些碍眼，于是索尔一路带着他直接进了卧室。洛基被摔进柔软的床垫，接着索尔就扑了上来，将鼻子凑到他的脖颈边。

嗅了几下，雷神什么味道都没闻到：“把你的伪装放开。”

绿眼睛法师顺从地去掉了身上萦绕的法术，Omega的淡淡香气顿时流出，其中夹杂着Alpha的信息素，当然，只有索尔的信息素。

洛基注视着兄长：“你记起了多少？”

大块头神明满意地哼哼两声：“越来越多，我记得父亲罚我去中庭，剥夺了我的神力，说除非我懂得什么是谦卑、付出和牺牲，否则我再也不能拿回我的力量。”

也难怪他居然会被一辆普通小汽车撞得筋折骨断，简直有辱阿萨神族的威名。原来索尔人在地球，神力却被贮藏于闪电宫中。

邪神发出一声轻笑：“奥丁真偏爱你，你明明还是自大傲慢得很。”

“可你爱我。”雷神宣布道。

诡计之神怔住了，他张口想要否认，但说不出来。他想说，其实他跟到中庭，是想趁机杀掉他的哥哥，这样就没有人能和他争夺王位了。但是眼前这个愚蠢的大块头让他也愚蠢的心软了，计划这才变更，他转而决定让索尔快乐，然后在他最快乐最一无所知的时候，再杀掉他。

他是在骗谁？

洛基对自己承认，也只在内心深处对自己承认，这全都是谎言。有时候他确实会像是无所不用其极之人，但阿斯加德的王子到底也有他的骄傲，如同他不会屈从于高天尊，明明那是更快的办法，然而他会和身为凡人的索尔联结在一起——因为他自己愿意。

在他们结合的时候，他就应该明白这一切了，他已经彻底放弃了追杀他的哥哥。

邪神眸光流转，平静开口：“别给自己贴金，索尔，我都没允许你标记我。”

雷神眼神一利：“关于这个，关于那个叫布雷克的家伙，还有我的手臂，这些事还没完，洛基。”

诡计之神懒懒一笑：“你想怎么样？”

“虽然假肢很好用，但你得给我一个解释，”索尔说道，“不是用你的银舌头，我要一个真正的答复。还有布雷克——既然那个家伙已经死了，只要他没有阴魂不散，我也不会追到海姆冥界去做了断。不过小布雷克，你的孩子，以后也是我的孩子了，它会是索尔森，或者索尔朵蒂，这取决于它的性别——别反驳我，洛基。”

“哈，”他弟弟的青灰色眸子里瞬间腾起火光，“你的孩子？索尔，奥丁之子，众神之父的继承人，未来的众神之王，你当真是慷慨大度！她会享有你头生子的荣耀？想想清楚，那意味着阿斯加德的王位！”

雷霆之神呆住了，这个神情已经足够说明问题，洛基愤怒地将他一把推开：“滚开！索尔，这算什么怪癖，捡来别人的孩子当自己的抚养，还信誓旦旦会待那个孩子如同亲生，但是永远也不让他知道其实他流淌的是谁的血脉，以及他永远不会登上王位，他注定只能仰望，这就是你们奥丁家的慷慨吗！”

他曾经相信奥丁，视奥丁如父，甚至掉落萨卡以后还满心想着如何在这位父亲面前证明自己。直到邪神读到了瓦尔基里的记忆，那是一个完全不同于既有印象的众神之父，一个被隐藏的长姐，一段过去的血腥历史，史书上的可怕空白，事情已经足够明白，奥丁绝非慈眉善目，当他决定利用时，他就一定会利用。

“索尔会是我的继承人。”在女武神的记忆里，老国王看着摇篮中的两个婴儿说道，“而这个约顿海姆的孩子，会是他最好的影子。”

芙丽嘉温柔地摇着摇篮：“他们都是我们的孩子，奥丁。”

“那海拉呢？”奥丁喃喃道，接着转过头来，看到走入殿中的瓦尔基里，“你怎么来了，有什么事？”

女武神通报海拉求见，一个公主要求见她的父亲，但众神之父拒绝了：“我和她已经无话可说。”

之后是反叛，女武神们的集体牺牲，海拉下手狠辣，战场上伏尸千里。

可众神之父也绝非无辜。

“事关你的大姐，看来奥丁不止骗了我一个，现在我感觉好多了。”

洛基惨笑一声。

不，他感觉一点都不好。

他的兄长冷冷注视着他。

“好，”索尔说道，站起身来，“既然要说个清楚，那我们就好好算清这笔账。”

这种冷漠的口气让诡计之神浑身战栗，雷霆之神双臂交叉胸前，短发的他看上去比过去少了一些温情：“你诱惑了我，帮你对付以太粒子造成的麻烦，玛勒基斯和那些黑暗精灵，对不对？”

洛基闭上嘴巴，没有作声。

“当我还是一个凡人的时候，你诱惑我，让凡人索尔以为自己被神垂青，然后你从闪电宫偷来我的神力，将之暂时附着在我身上，因为那时你需要我，洛基，你需要我帮你荡清你的对手，巩固你摄政王的地位。

“最后我甚至为了抵挡一个黑暗战士，在你面前昏过去了，两次。不过这不怪你，你当时忙着在生小布雷克。

“洛基，你做的不错，真的，全都非常不错。”

他的弟弟感觉遍体生凉，这不是索尔对他用过的语气，梦里他都不曾听闻这样冰冷的称赞，就仿佛他们根本是陌生人。

索尔俯身下来，手撑在床上，他兄弟的身体两侧，床垫被他压得下陷，他湛蓝的眼神注视着洛基，过了片刻，终于又流泻出温柔。

“我不想像刚才那样对你说话，”他身为王储的兄长开口，“如果你真的不想说，那就不说了。如果你不想说我的手臂，不想说那个人，不想说黑暗精灵，我们就不提。因为无论真相是什么，我都会爱你。”

他的弟弟不信任地看着他，这些全都能不计较？做下这些事的他，又怎么可能再被认为是爱着索尔的？

“洛基，”雷神轻声说道，“我会对小布雷克好的，尽我所能，但我更渴望我和你的孩子，我们真正的血脉交融，你会为此恨我么？我确实自私，想到那个标记你的Alpha，我就想要诅咒他——我想要成为你的伴侣，你愿意吗？”

银舌头感觉喉咙发堵，他张张嘴又闭上，过了一会儿，洛基勉强笑道：“该死，你真的打算在这个时候问这种问题？”

*  
次日，为安全起见，女武神决定由自己单独驾驶回去的飞船。

两位殿下被她赶到了飞船的乘客舱，她都懒得问一句他们又在犯什么别扭，小王子的眼眶甚至是红红的，王储的脸色也不怎么好看。

他们得穿越一处叫作恶魔屁眼的类似黑洞的天体存在，在那里引力、磁场和辐射都会强烈且复杂，飞行安全必须被保证，驾驶员决定，她要保证自己的驾驶心态轻松且愉快，绝对不能对奥丁森们的私生活有任何掺和。

飞船在众人的目光注视下启程，留下一个多样复杂，乱七八糟又生机勃勃的萨卡。

乘客舱里，索尔坐在右舷窗边，洛基坐在左弦舱门边，中间是令人窒息的空白地带。大块头雷神试图找点话题来打破这份沉默，可他向来不是能说会道的那一个。邪神面色苍白，神情阴郁，也不想理会自己的哥哥。

在有外来危险的时候，比如高天尊，兄弟俩总能找到共同对敌的途径，但现在危险过去，他们之前潜藏的矛盾也就再度爆发出来。索尔本能地觉得也许自己当凡人的过去并没有那么简单，洛基知道真相，他就是不说。

至于洛基，谁又能明白诡计之神的心思呢？

尽管他嚷嚷着要和哥哥平起平坐，他也总是能用计谋达到兄长的武力所能做到的结果，还能更好，但是也许，一个凡人索尔更让他喜爱。

一个没有神力，没有记忆，没有荣光的索尔，虽然依旧自信到令人讨厌，但至少那份爱慕看着更顺理成章些。那个索尔许诺过他，如果能够成为众神之王，他便是分享一半宝座的另一个神。当然忘记这件事对雷神来说算不得什么，就算他记起，凡人的诺言也不够资格让神王去遵循。

他无法相信，一个神力无匹的雷霆之神有什么理由爱他，他是诡计之神，是邪神，是几次三番想要谋害兄长性命的弟弟，是欺骗利用了凡人索尔的诡诈恶神。

他也没打算那么快吐露实情——当然，由于本故事的愚蠢讲述者根本不会设置悬念，聪明的读者们肯定已经先于索尔发现了真相——小布雷克就是索尔的女儿，尽管那个大块头就要回到阿斯加德，离明白过来也不远了。

就在他们各自陷入思绪中时，突然飞船船身一震，轰隆一声，左弦舱门和洛基整个飞了出去。那一刻快得连给索尔考虑的时间都没有，金发神祇完全是凭着本能一跃而起，冲到缺口处一把抓住了他的弟弟，左手的乌鲁金属臂紧紧扣住断裂的飞船缺口边缘，谢天谢地，他抓住了！

接下来只要把洛基拉回来——

轰轰轰！

三道激光炮擦过他们，顶着硝烟和狂风，奥丁的孩子们看见了后面究竟跟来了什么玩意儿。那是高天尊的女保镖驾驶的飞船，这个漏网之鱼回来了，正疯狂地向他们开火！

“见鬼！”索尔叫道，他的声音淹没在风暴里。

飞船上方，是恶魔的屁眼。

强大的引力吸得洛基腾飞起来，若不是他的哥哥拼死拉住他，他就要被直接卷进黑洞，然后被压缩成一团血肉模糊了，阿斯加德人的体魄也不能裸露在那种环境中。他们双手相扣，而炮火还在追杀。

轰！

一发激光炮正中索尔的右臂，雷神嘶声痛鸣，他的手臂上皮肉外翻，顿时焦黑一片，殷红瞬间漫过血肉。

“你的手会断的！”洛基尽力大喊，这一幕他不要再看见一回！

但他的哥哥似乎没听见，或者，听见了也没反应。他就是那么愚蠢地抓住他的弟弟，哪怕惨烈的光幕下，他的骨头好像都在发出艰难的吱吱嘎嘎，诡计之神看着就是不松手的雷霆之神，伸手从他的四次元空间里取出一柄武器。

他意外带来萨卡的，目前还没用过一次的武器。

永恒之枪。

洛基将枪头对准后方的飞船，尽管他还在空中颠簸不止，但永恒之枪所指，永不落空！

暴烈的能量自枪头激射而出，轰一声击中了追杀者，顿时那架飞船整个儿散架绽开，伴随着不断爆炸的声音，如同萨卡海面上有史以来最大的烟花。邪神欣慰一笑，将枪掷入飞船，双眼一闭，顿时失去了知觉。

“洛基！洛基！”

飞船渐渐降低，在海面上低空滑翔，黑洞的巨大引力远去，索尔终于将弟弟救回船舱。他根本顾不上自己鲜血淋漓的手臂，只叫着洛基的名字。

邪神刚才飘在外面，被引力牵扯，可能还被辐射笼罩，被炮灰和碎片波及，那些碎片里也许还有意想不到的利器。

现在他苍白如纸，身上渗着鲜血，任凭他的兄长呼唤、祈求、哀嚎，他全无声息。

接着，苍白慢慢从他脸上褪去，露出属于冰霜巨人的蓝色表皮，但那蓝色灰扑扑的，全然不像生命的颜色。索尔不太明白那是什么意思，他只是无法克制地感到恐慌，雷神被这恐慌淹没。

“不，洛基，洛基——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高天尊夸洛基是甜美可人的棒棒糖，要仔细品尝才能尝出里面的美好云云，这些话不是我原创的，是高天尊的演员在某次接受采访时说的，有兴趣的可以去网上搜视频看。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：锤基的娃被我写成了波斯喵妖【X】

一度失去两位王子的阿斯加德，在今天终于又恢复了一些活力。

他们的王储归来了。

虽然这位王储满身尘土，左臂已经被金属替代，右手也伤痕累累，曾经亮眼的金色长发不复存在，但是至少，他回来了。

索尔走进仙宫，在那里，得到通报的国王奥丁正坐在王座上翘首期盼，国务会议已经结束，现在殿中只有他。直到王子走上前去，打破这份寂静。雷神跪下，双手捧过永恒之枪，声音低沉：“父亲，我回来了。”

众神之父站起身来，伸出一只手，永恒之枪飞回他的手中：“索尔，我的孩子……快起来，快起来。”

蓝眸的王储起身，奥丁打量着他：“这些日子你遭遇了什么？”

“已经没事了，父亲。”

众神之父点了点头，过了片刻，他再度开口：“洛基……”

索尔低下头去：“父亲，洛基他……他是冰霜巨人吗？”

奥丁沉默片刻，点了点头：“是的，他是我从战场上捡回来的孩子，劳菲之子。”

“您说过，我们都有资格继承王位。”雷神哽了一下，“可是有人告诉我，您其实一早就已经决定，他是我的影子。洛基在生命垂危的时候还说，他想要知道您收养他的目的，他在您的心目中，到底是什么？”

众神之父的眼中透出沧桑和疲惫：“看来你经历了很多事。”

雷神没有作声，奥丁的独眼投向这长长宫殿里漆黑的一角：“最初，我想要用他的身份，达成阿斯加德和约顿海姆的和解，未来的约顿海姆国王，会是未来阿斯加德之王的弟弟。”

此时这位老国王难得的坦诚：“但是后来，当我抚养他长大，随着日月交替，星辰轮转，时间会带来很多东西，洛基……我将他视作我的幼子，也许不像我对你那样疼爱，可他依旧是我的儿子，你们的母亲也爱他，不是么？”

“现在我有些后悔，”独眼的神王缓缓道，“我后悔曾经太纵容你，是我将你养得骄傲自满，好在你本性正直，在完成你于中庭的历练之后，你懂得了何为谦卑，何为付出，何为牺牲。我后悔曾经对你的偏爱，对待洛基不够公正，但我不告诉他他的真实身份，是因为我不想伤害他。”

“我明白。”索尔低声应道。

“但也许，我错了。”奥丁声音极轻的带过这句话，没有看他的长子，“我不应该告诉你们冰霜巨人是邪恶的，那样洛基就不会执着要毁灭他的母国。索尔，你们应该记住的是我的另一句话——王者从不主动挑起战争，但会做好准备迎接它。”

“那么……”王储抬眼，“海拉呢？”

众神之王的眼中闪过一瞬震惊，又飞快地消失：“你从哪里知道了这个名字？”

“是瓦尔基里，”索尔说道，“我遇到了一个幸存的瓦尔基里。”

“啊。”奥丁发出一声感慨。

“她是我的长女。”国王说道，“是你的姐姐，我一直希望把她封印，但是她还是会回来的。她的力量来自阿斯加德，当她来到这里，她的力量将会越来越强。”

雷神不禁担忧：“父亲，您比她更强，是不是？”

奥丁摇了摇头：“但她比我年轻，所以索尔，这是你的使命，你要担负起你的职责。”

“是。”

当他的长子离开王宫，众神之王孤独地坐在王座上，显得苍老疲惫：“洛基，我的儿子……

“如果你在这里……

“会原谅我么？”

他的声音是那么轻微，连他自己都难以听清。

*  
索尔找到母亲的时候，她正在哄孩子睡觉。

看到儿子的芙丽嘉没有说话，只是悄悄竖起一根手指示意他噤声。爱神怀中的婴儿已经长出了一头短短的黑发，这很像洛基，雷神心中涌起一股柔情。于是他站在旁边，一声也没出。

过了也许是一会儿，也许是很久，婴儿突然皱了皱小眉头，然后举起肉呼呼的小拳头揉了揉右眼，她的左眼睁了开来，浅绿色的眼睛过了会儿才聚焦到索尔，好奇地打量着这个新来者。

“小布雷克总是要人哄着才能睡好，你们两个却出去躲懒了。”芙丽嘉嗔怪道，“我帮你们带了很久的孩子。还有你，索尔，你把你弟弟搞大了肚子也不告诉我，要不是孩子这么可爱，我一定不会原谅你的。”

威严的雷霆之神露出一个大大的傻笑，他蹲下身来，慢慢握住婴儿的一只小拳头，这个小家伙还那么小，在他的大掌中更是显得细皮嫩肉，当她的小手张开，索尔就如同每个傻乎乎的父亲一样，惊叹于造化所能赋予的奇迹，竟在这样微小的地方精致地赋予了血肉骨骼，这简直就是一件艺术品。

这时另一只小拳头被爱神挪开了，婴儿的惺忪睡眼缓缓张开，金发神明不由得呆住了。

那是一只蓝色的眼睛，蓝的如同晴日里的澄澈天空。

这个异瞳的孩子忽然咯咯笑了起来，在芙丽嘉怀里手舞足蹈，爱神也跟着笑了：“她很喜欢你，快抱抱她。”

索尔僵硬地将婴儿抱过，他的手提起过雷神锤，为神域荡清了无数敌人，却在这个柔软的生命前不知所措。小布雷克嬉笑着，并不介意他的僵硬，终于他也渐渐放松了下来。

芙丽嘉伸手抚摸他的短发：“索尔，我们会找到办法接上你的手臂的。不过为什么这个孩子叫小布雷克？我以为她是小洛基朵蒂呢，她有自己的名字了吗？”

“还没有。”雷神诚实地回答道。

最后洛基还是告诉了他真相，因为那个时候的诡计之神已经生命垂危，自忖时日无多了。

当时他们的飞船迫降在萨卡水面，他的兄长鬼哭狼嚎着他的名字，喊着他弟弟，一点儿也不顾及邪神已经告诉了他多次他们之间根本没有血缘关系这件事。所以索尔就是那么讨厌，洛基决定要在临走的时候给他来一票大的，他艰难睁开眼睛：

“小布雷克是你的孩子。”

他说得气若游丝，简直担心哥哥在哭嚎之余能不能听见。

“洛基！洛基你醒了！”大块头一抹脸上泪痕，“你说……好的！好的，她是我的孩子，我会把她当亲生的，她是我的女儿！”

他的弟弟一口气差点没转过来，要不是现在他法力耗尽成了冰霜巨人的模样，一准要给索尔那个罪魁祸首的肾来上一刀，他一词一咬牙：“我是说……她……就是……你，亲生的。”

之后索尔是什么反应他也没看到，因为他又晕过去了。

啧，本来还想加一句“惊喜！”的。

阿斯加德的大王子确实被惊到了，他又赶紧喊叫弟弟的名字，用他仅知的治愈法术试图挽救局面，好在看不下去的女武神很快从驾驶舱出来施以援手，最后他们在附近的一处小岛上岸，搬了一堆岛上五花八门的建筑废料燃起篝火。

索尔时不时担忧地摸摸弟弟的心跳。

“他现在还没死就死不了，”瓦尔基里翻了个白眼，“约顿海姆的冰霜崽子都是这样，只要没有当场去冥界，他们总能回过来的，不然你以为劳菲怎么能和奥丁打那么久，凭他的冰渣子小刀吗？”

雷神挨着他的兄弟坐了下来，女武神递给他酒瓶，他也接过喝了一口。

“老娘有个事，现在想想可能是冤枉你宝贝弟弟了。”瓦尔基里忽然说道。

索尔惊讶转头：“什么事？”

“他砍你胳膊的时候，我正好开着飞船从你们头上过去。”女武神拿回酒瓶，一点儿没在意刚才阿斯加德的大王子喝过，就着酒瓶猛灌，然后一抹嘴，“你看着是挺壮，本来我还有点兴趣，但又像个死人一样，他锯你胳膊的时候你动都没动弹，死人可不能当角斗士。”

“好吧，”索尔耸了耸肩，“然后呢？”

“之后我看到一群拾荒的走过去，和他谈了不知道什么，他们就把你抬走了。我那会儿还想，那些人倒是可以吃上好几天了。”

雷霆之神顿觉全身肌肉发寒，瓦尔基里放下酒瓶，看着篝火：“后来老娘的飞船走了，也没看到下文，再瞧见你宝贝弟弟的时候，他是高天尊那家伙的座上宾了，那天还神秘兮兮告诉我，去哪个土坑可以捡一个大块头，虽然那大家伙的胳膊断了，但他打包票你很能打，会很值钱的。”

索尔一愣：“洛基又把我扔回去了？”手下意识地摸了摸躺在旁边的邪神心口。

谢天谢地，心脏还在跳动。

“八成是的。”女武神说道，“我那时以为你是个被你弟弟卖了的大傻瓜，等到我们打到高天尊的城堡下面，你去和你弟弟叙旧（她说到这里，又翻了个白眼）那会儿，旁边有几个挥草叉的交头接耳，他们倒是一点都不意外奥丁的儿子们关系这么好。”甚至已经在下注这对神兄弟会生几个新神了。

“我叫住他们问了两句，”瓦尔基里续道，她的表情十分正经，以至于过了数月以后，大王子才想起原来她也很是八卦，“发觉那些家伙就是曾经把你抬走的那帮拾荒的。他们说原本打算把你和你弟弟捡回去吃，结果小殿下说你是有毒的，不能食用，还给他们看了你断下来的那条胳膊，上面确实黑烂得一塌糊涂，他们又想吃你宝贝弟弟，但是全被他震慑住了。最后那群人把他奉为头儿，遵照他的指令把你抬回去了。”

短发的神明想了想，突然忆起当他坠落彩虹桥之后，他和洛基曾经遇到了一阵星爆，大量有毒的星屑劲风袭来，当时他的弟弟想要挣脱他，索尔却无论如何也不能放手。最后他的左臂确实剧痛入骨，只是没想到伤害如此之大。

等他们到了萨卡，洛基早就晕过去了，诡计之神醒来的时候恐怕也没多少法力可供疗伤，为了避免兄长的情形恶化，他不得不采取断然手段。

“那他后来……为什么要封住我右手的力量？”索尔喃喃道，“如果我能召唤妙尔尼尔，事情可能一早就解决了。”

“真不敢相信，索尔，你还是那么天真……嘶……他的城堡可不是你拿着傻锤子就能砸穿的。现在，把你的手从我胸上拿开，咳咳！”

略带讥嘲的声音响起，雷神惊喜转头：“弟弟，你醒了！”

“谢谢你告诉我我醒了。”银舌头说道。

“不过我看你也没安什么好心吧，”女武神瞥了她的小殿下一眼，“你把殿下送去当了好几天高天尊的角斗士。”

邪神扯出一个笑容：“是我的角斗士。”

*  
“你长大了，索尔。”芙丽嘉温柔地将他唤回现实。

“洛基来见过您了，现在他人呢？”她的大儿子左顾右盼，诡计之神坚持先来看母亲，而非按照正常程序去拜见国王。

“他去见你们的父亲了，你没在路上遇到他吗？”爱神微微纳闷，“也许是错过了吧。索尔，你的父亲很想你们，如果不是有小布雷克的安慰，我真怕他会沉入长眠。”

“您也一定不好过，母亲。”索尔轻声说道，人们总是能看见奥丁的神威赫赫，但神后是那更坚韧的力量。

芙丽嘉笑得温柔，又有一点忧伤：“其实我还好，只是你们的父亲，他做了一个梦，你知道的，预示未来的梦。”

“父亲梦见了什么？”

“他不想引起我的担忧，所以一直没有和我提起，”爱神说道，“我只在他休息时不经意泄露的梦语中窥见一二。他说诸神黄昏将要降临，阿斯加德会被一剖两半。”

“我绝不会让那发生。”雷神决心道。

“你们的父亲还喊过海拉，这个名字……”

“母亲，我知道了，那是我的姐姐。”

神后沉默片刻，点了点头。

“所以说，父亲相信海拉会引发阿斯加德的毁灭？”王储难以置信地问道。

芙丽嘉点点头，又摇摇头：“也许是，也许不是，我在奥丁清醒时追问过，你们的父亲看上去那么忧伤，有一次他问过我，是不是……如果他没有把洛基带回来，一切就将不会发生？”

奥丁的长子愣了片刻，猛然间他全身一震，接着反应过来，赶紧将女儿交给母亲：“您是说……父亲他说的是，没有洛基，一切就将不会发生？！而不是……他不是说一切就不会发生了？”

神后的眼神说明了一切。

索尔甚至没来得及喘匀气息，就立刻转身飞奔而出，从母亲的宫殿直冲那幽长黑暗的王宫大厅。可怕的念头萦绕在他脑海，雷神只希望那是自己的错想，如果在曾经他一定不会如此担忧，但是瓦尔基里已经向他揭示了一切。奥丁是他们的父亲，更是阿斯加德的国王，如果众神之王得到预言，他的养子将会给阿斯加德带来毁灭，那么，他会对洛基做什么？！

海拉遭遇了什么，她是奥丁的长女！

雷霆之神竭尽全力，将自己几乎变成了一道闪电，可是他从未觉得仙宫的走廊竟是如此漫长，急促的呼吸迅速刺痛了他的肺腑，干燥冷厉如同刀割。索尔的手心全是汗，而更多的恐惧填塞了他的脑海。

他不能失去洛基，绝对不能！

雷电在半路撞到了一个人，二人各自扑通摔倒在地，索尔在看清对方后迅速扑了上去，一把搂住他的弟弟，似乎这样才能确认他的存在。

邪神吃惊地看着兄长发白的脸，犹豫了一下，伸手回抱住他的大块头哥哥：“你是什么时候养成习惯的？非把你的手放在我身上摸来摸去。”

金发神祇长出一口气，吻住了他。

过了一会儿，索尔才稍稍松开，只是依旧环着弟弟的腰，看上去也没打算让洛基站起身来，他的脑海中一团浆糊，过了片刻才勉强憋出一句话：“我……我看过我们的女儿了，母亲问我为什么她姓布雷克。”

“这就是你在仙宫横行疾冲的理由？”

大王子张口结舌，不过他很快又找到了新的话题：“洛基，你头上这个装饰是什么？”他伸手去抚摸弟弟耳边斜插着的白色鹰羽，那是一片相当漂亮的羽毛。

“你肯定又失忆了，才会连母亲的饰物都认不出。”绿眼睛的小王子叹了口气，“母亲在我来看父亲前给我的，说是给她孙子的母……父亲的礼物。现在你高兴了吧，母亲把我也打扮成小鸡仔了，就像你愚蠢的头盔那样。”

“不，”索尔笑了，“你永远是小母牛。”

洛基瞪了他一眼，他的哥哥依旧乐淘淘的。雷神为这片羽毛感谢母亲，千次万次，这是爱神的庇佑，是母亲的庇佑。

“戴好它，”索尔嘱咐道，“就……就别摘下来。”

“你今天到底怎么了？”邪神问道。

“没什么，真的没什么。”他的哥哥又露出招牌式的傻笑。

就在诡计之神眯起眼睛揣度时，仙宫的远处突然传来一阵嗡鸣。兄弟二人都瞬间变了脸色，那是永恒之枪发出的声音，那声音如此悲哀，代表着……

众神之王陷入了他的长眠。

或是死亡。

*  
神兄弟瞬间变了脸色。

他们一道冲回大厅，发现奥丁瘫软在王座上，索尔一个健步跃到父亲身边，接着松了口气。

众神之王只是睡着了。

邪神的脸色却并没有变好多少：“父亲和我说过，海拉要来了。”

“我们能击败他。”雷神镇定道。

“也许和她谈谈。”他的弟弟补充道。

芙丽嘉匆匆而来，在得到了奥丁无恙的答复后，神后松了口气。这时索尔突然眉头微皱，闭上了眼睛：“海姆达尔？”

远处，彩虹桥的尽头，神域的守门人手持守护之剑，通过法术禀报道：“她来了。”

金发神明骤然睁开双眼：“她来了。”

洛基咽了一口唾沫，看向爱神：“母亲，您在这里，我和索尔出去看看。”

兄弟二人各持武器冲到仙宫的瞭望处，在彩虹桥的尽头之外，天际出现一团缭绕的黑雾，带来不祥的气息。索尔挥动妙尔尼尔，准备飞出。

“带我一块儿。”洛基不由分说，搭上他的左臂，金属的冰冷让他微微一颤。他的兄长反握住他：“母亲说能接好的。”

“那当然，你的断胳膊还在我的魔法口袋里，”诡计之神嫌弃道，“又是毒又是血，我只能用寒冰魔法冻着。”

“你刚才除了捡起父亲的投枪，还跟我到宝库里拿了什么，寒冰之匣？”

“说不定我还带了永恒之火，”银舌头随口道，“谈判总要做好两手准备。”

“啧。”雷神投出妙尔尼尔，雷神锤带着他们飞向彩虹桥末端的金色圆屋。在空中，金发的神喊道：“我还以为彩虹桥被我砸断了！”

“父亲修好了它而已！”洛基觉得被风灌进嘴里也怪难受的，“可能用了我们从黑暗精灵手中夺来的以太粒子！”

他们落到彩虹桥尽头，不知是不是因为之前的事情给雷神留下了心理阴影，这位兄长并未放开弟弟的手，而是抓着他进了金屋：“海姆达尔！”

守门神站在他的岗位上，手持守护之剑：“她来了。”

“已经看到了，”洛基说道，“把剑给我吧。”

海姆达尔和他的哥哥一道看向他，邪神一笑：“你们不敢相信我？”

“当然不是，你准备做什么？”索尔道。

“交给我就是了。”

守门神向王储发出探究的目光，雷神沉吟片刻：“海姆达尔，请把剑交给洛基吧，你这就回去，在王宫和范达尔他们组织防御，请务必保护好我们的国民，还有我的父亲母亲。”

“是。”

洛基眼睛亮亮的，他扯开哥哥的手，快步跑到守门神的岗位上拿起守护之剑，将剑抽了出来，直接扔进了他的四次元口袋。这一系列动作做的飞快，等海姆达尔反应过来的时候，剑已经消失了。他站在金屋门口，惊惶地瞧向奥丁的长子。

“哦，洛基。”金发神明的语气与其说是责怪不是说是无可奈何。

“我们的姐姐也许还有军队，不能让她拿到守护之剑把他们一起放过来，这样事情就容易解决了，不是吗？”银舌头永远能为自己的行为找到理由。

“好吧。”索尔说道，“海姆达尔，快去你的新岗位，我去会会我们的姐姐。”

他也跑出金屋，纵身一跃，跳到了这金灿灿房屋的圆形顶盖上，一手拉住上面发射彩虹桥的喷口，站稳了步伐，望向前方空中。在那里，黑云翻翻滚滚，过了片刻，一个黑发绿衣的女人走了出来，轻轻落在屋顶的彼端。

“奥丁又睡着了？”来者说道，“他总是这样，找到各种办法逃避战争，但其实他逃不过去的。”

雷神握紧了锤子：“我来对付你就够了！”

“哦，可爱的小家伙，”海拉叉腰笑道，“以为自己是一只雄狮，其实却只是长了金毛的小猫咪。你看上去可一点都不像他，如果你能识相一点，就赶紧跪下迎接你们的女王吧。”

“我不这么看！”索尔举锤向天，轰隆隆！一束雷光降落在他的妙尔尼尔上，接着便向奥丁的长女扑去。他已经掌握了雷电的奥秘，锤子能帮助他更聚集他的力量。

闪电轰击在海拉身上，这位以死亡为号的阿萨神被轰击得往后一倒，雷神一击得手，跃起身来，突然看见海拉又跳了回来，双手十指张开，手背向外，手腕交错胸前，竟直接接下了这雷霆万钧的一击！

“怎么可能……”索尔微微失色，落回屋顶。

“亲爱的，你还没见识过真正的不可能。”海拉的微笑消失，双手在头上一捋，她的黑发变成了黑色荆棘模样，接着双腕放下一挥，手上出现两把黑色长剑。她姿态优雅，却带着死亡的气息，一步一步走来，从容不迫。

雷神深吸一口气，双手握锤：“洛基，快出来！”

“我出来了，用你最大的雷劈她！”

奥丁的长子将妙尔尼尔重重砸在屋顶上，雷电瞬间从那一点向四面八方轰出，连续不断的响雷轰击在海拉交错的长剑上。索尔再度挥锤，闪电耀眼夺目，那一刻引在彩虹桥末端的电光甚至遮蔽了太阳，将整个阿斯加德笼罩在苍白的光明之中。

阿斯加德最远的地方都听见了隆隆的雷声。

洛基觉得自己的耳朵可能已经聋了，他双耳嗡嗡作响，诡计之神头晕目眩，如果他没及时跑出来，可能现在已经因为震荡的回声晕厥在里面了。但邪神现在顾不上这些，他站在彩虹桥上，等电光刚刚消失，就竭力望向屋顶，想要立即看到兄长得胜的姿态。

索尔浑身衣甲破旧，缓缓站起身来。

在他的对面，死亡女神慢慢分开长剑，冷风拂过，她的嘴角拉出一个弧度。

她毫发未伤。

这力量已经远远超出雷霆之神的认知，但洛基知道些什么，奥丁在让他离开前告诉过他，海拉的力量源自整个阿斯加德，而索尔再强，也不可能凭一己之力抗衡这份可怖的力量。就算加上他，加上海姆达尔，加上仙宫勇士们，再加上即将启动的阿萨军团，他们还是不够。

不过比拼力量可从来都不是诡计之神的本色。

他挥手对自己施了两个法术，然后重新冲回了金色圆屋里，接着变出永恒之枪，缓缓放进守护之剑的剑鞘位置。邪神记得自己曾经是如何计划的，他又取出寒冰之匣，放在了剑鞘的上方。

冰寒的魔法被他催动，永恒之枪的枪尖抽出一股魔力，接着如树一般茁生，渐渐向四顶抽出枝桠。洛基扶着枪身，闭上双眼：“海姆达尔，把你的能力借给我，还有，不要让我们的军队过来。”

再度睁开眼时，邪神原本青灰色的眸子变成了一种没有焦距的金黄。借此他看见了，在金屋圆顶上，是兄长和长姐在搏杀，索尔身上已经开始挂彩，血花飞溅。海拉却似乎游刃有余，她的动作更像是在戏弄雷神。

“索尔，把她引到彩虹桥的喷射口！”

“我……”砰得一声，他的兄长将死亡女神的长剑架住，“有困难……”

“那先离开屋顶！”

“好！”雷神叫道，向着空中高高跃起，在半空之中再度举起妙尔尼尔，雷电从四面八方汇聚到他身上，他的双眸全是灿灿的白。

海拉扬手一招，从星海下骤射出一根巨型黑刺，她跳到黑刺上，向着空中的索尔冲去。

就是现在！

洛基一转长枪，金屋屋顶嘎嘎转动，喷口对准了死亡女神，邪神立刻激发永恒之枪，一束寒光喷涌而出，海拉听到声音惊讶回头，寒光已经直接穿透了她的身体。

“索尔快让开！”

雷神坠落下来，奥丁长女双眸中的神色终于变成惊恐，她身不由己地被这曾经险些将约顿海姆劈成两半的力量往后推去。海拉手中的长剑瞬间变成了齑粉，索尔一落桥上，雷神锤横扫而出，雷电将身畔的巨大黑刺轰碎，接着他的雷霆追随着寒光，一道将死亡女神冲向更远的太空。

“不……”海拉的声音破碎，她的身形也很快被湮没在雷霆寒光之中。

闪电收束，索尔的脸上流露出喜悦，但是很快他的喜悦凝固了，寒光还在浩浩荡荡地望宇宙深处而去，完全没有止歇下来的意思。这位金发神明眺望一眼，确定他们的长姐是被打回了冥界，而且应该不会再有机会回来。

他转身跑进金屋：“洛基？”

他的弟弟低着头，背对着他，依旧维持着握住永恒之枪的姿态，枪尖上绽放着晶莹美丽的树冠。

“洛基！”

“我没事。”邪神声音低沉，“别过来，我现在只能控制住方向，没法把它停下来。”

索尔恍然：“那我们又得砸了彩虹桥？”

他的弟弟笑了一声：“差不多。”

“好的，你能先退出来吗？”

“除非你想看见彩虹剑把阿斯加德劈成两半。”银舌头平静地说道。

可不是么，现在这把还在不断喷射的长剑就悬停在神域的斜上方，如果刚才雷神的眼睛没看错的话，在送走了他们和蔼可亲的大姐以后，这道魔法长剑还堪堪擦过仙宫的穹顶最高处，好像把顶尖给砍下来了，他由衷地希望那个顶尖没砸到什么人——也许除了瓦尔基里，那个酒鬼又把自己泡进哪个酒窖里去啦？

“那个女酒鬼在彩虹桥那头，”仿佛能洞察兄长的心事，洛基说道，“她是想直接冲过来报仇来着，不过后来她好像发现守护别人是她更想做的，虽然我挺怀疑她是不是喝高了才那么说。我们刚才飞过来的时候，你肯定没费心往下面看看，不然就能看见她把守着桥的那端了。”

“原来如此。”大块头神明说道，“那你等着，我砸了彩虹桥以后就来接你。”

他这就要走出金屋，洛基始终背对着他，只是更深地低下了头：“索尔。”

“嗯？”

“之前我是拒绝了你的标记，不过后来我又同意了。”银舌头轻快地道，“在黑暗精灵入侵的时候，我发现同意你的标记可以让你更愿意为我作战。事实证明是很成功，索尔•布雷克先生激动到差点在没有被赋予神力的时候就去为我拼命，巩固我的王位了。”

索尔愣了愣，接着笑骂一句：“我怎么有你这么混蛋的弟弟？”

“是啊。”洛基扯动嘴角，“为了保护你的头生子，你替我挡了一剑，我还以为我唯一的竞争对手这就去英灵殿了，我可以稳稳当当成为众神之王呢。”

那时我以为你死了，我真想让你知道那是一种什么样的感觉，不，其实你的确死了，死在我的面前。这世上不会有地方比黑暗精灵的土地更加苍凉寒冷，就算约顿海姆的国度也无法比拟。

雷神沉默片刻：“后来发生了什么？”

“父亲很偏爱你，他认为你学会了付出和牺牲，”洛基讥嘲道，“神力立刻真正回到了你身上，你又复活了，然后把所有事情一股脑儿地全忘了，跑来阻碍我的计划。”

“那你也扯平了，你砍断了我一条胳膊。”明知弟弟的好意，索尔还是反唇相讥了一句，不过他的语气表明他没有被诡计之神激怒，“我们的帐回头再算，洛基，可别想着逃跑。”

黑发的神低低一笑：“好啊，我等你来找我。”

大块头提着妙尔尼尔，走出金屋，单膝跪地，挥动锤子砸向彩虹桥。

“等等。”洛基出声道。

“嗯？”

“你换个方向，万一你没法把我拉回去，至少还可以哭着鼻子回去找范达尔他们开艘飞船来，而不是和我一起被困在这里。”

索尔一阵无语，他走到刚刚砸出的坑洞后面，转身以后又是一锤落下。

洛基的脚下开始出现明显的震颤，邪神额头全是汗水，他紧紧握住永恒之枪，拼尽全力不让巨大的魔法之剑落下。这一次，奥丁在见到他的时候目露悲伤，而他知道缘故，众神之父的预示之梦昭示了诡计之神会带来诸神黄昏，阿斯加德将被劈开。

他绝不！

轰！轰！

脚下的震颤愈发明显。

海姆达尔的声音传来，带着一丝犹豫：“殿下，那里的地基没有完成……”

洛基勾起嘴角：“我当然发现了，海姆达尔，是母亲命令你传话的吧。你不想告诉我这件事，你怕我松松手，阿斯加德就完了。好吧，我确实有点想那么做，如果神域只有你这个讨厌鬼的话——记得告诉奥丁，下次把地基做结实点。”

彩虹桥是现在金色圆屋唯一的支撑。

轰！

雷神锤重重敲击在彩虹桥上，轰隆一声，爆炸掀起狂浪，索尔向后摔出一段。他急忙看向天空，失去彩虹桥能源的魔法巨剑开始熄灭，渐渐扬起收束。

他露出欣慰的傻笑，禁不住要立刻和他的兄弟分享这一喜悦，但是随着巨剑扬起，雷神的脸色变了，他一跃而起，看向前方。洛基似乎已经明白了接下来会发生的事，在巨剑熄灭到不足以伤害阿斯加德的程度时，邪神走到了金屋门口，注视着他的兄长，张了张口。

那是告别。

那是永别。

失去重心的金屋带着一小节残破的彩虹桥，带着索尔的弟弟，向后倾倒下去，顺着星海的瀑布落向无边无际的宇宙。

“不！！”

雷神冲了过来，拼命伸出手去，可他的手臂太短，根本够不到洛基。那个绿眼睛的神在坠落的一刻依然维持着姿态，一如既往，他的眼神里闪烁微光。

索尔涌身一跃。

“混蛋！”邪神喊道，神情里全是不可置信。而他的哥哥就像是想抢在他摔死在哪个星系前先气死他一样，甚至在半空中挥动雷神锤，向着他俯冲而来。

“抓到你了！”大块头一把握住他的手腕。

“这有什么意义！”洛基喊道。

“跟我回家。”索尔答非所问。

诡计之神想问问他打算怎么回家，该死的，果然这个傻大个开始反向狂舞妙尔尼尔，然后往上扔去，老实说这样有点作用，但是微乎其微，他们在半空中根本无从借力。

谁也不能保证这次坠落的结果还有上回的幸运，洛基绝望地想道，他干脆放弃了挣扎，内心被矛盾又激越的感情充满，他想要吼叫，想要索尔好好地留在阿斯加德，却又忍不住想和他一道坠落，雷神的兄弟握紧他的手，哪怕那只手完全是金属的，也已经被邪神的掌心握出滚烫的温度。

“好吧。”雷霆之神咕哝道，又重新往下挥锤，他拉着他的弟弟，朝下方冲去。他们撞到了在半空翻滚坠落的金屋，那一刻诡计之神忽然福至心灵：“再试一次你的锤子！”

“你不会再逃跑了！”这个时候，他的哥哥居然还在关注这个问题。

“只要你能把我拉上去！”

砰！

神兄弟在金屋上借力一蹬，妙尔尼尔高高旋转飞起，带着他们往上冲去。洛基低头一看，那个大屋子已经在顷刻间落向了远方的宇宙星旋。

他再抬起头，彩虹桥的断崖已在眼前。

但他们上升的力道已经渐渐缓了下来，诡计之神心头一凛，直觉让他想要甩脱索尔把这个大块头扔上去。

“跟我回家。”他的哥哥说道，五根手指几乎嵌进他的手腕。

铛得一声，锤子堪堪勾住彩虹桥的末端，索尔左手一提，洛基便飞扑了上去。邪神在落到桥面时已经汗出如雨，风度尽失，他忙不迭转身去抓他的哥哥，直到将索尔拖回彩虹桥，洛基才感觉神经一松，软软向后倒去。

他倒进了兄长的臂弯。

“没事了。”索尔吻着他，语无伦次地安慰着，“没事了，洛基，没事了。”

邪神半张着口，目光茫然，眼神中堆积着氤氲雾气，直到感觉到哥哥的体温，这位诡计之神不再勉强自己拒绝，他伸手回抱住索尔，紧紧抓着他的神明。

他曾经从这里坠落，落向茫茫无际，落向深沉漆黑的永夜，但索尔会找到他，会抓住他。

他的哥哥会带他回家：

“没事了，洛基？”

他在兄长的怀抱中发出一声呜咽：“我在。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迷你番外：
> 
> 海拉危机解除后，索尔还是没能立刻完成他让洛基和众神之王平起平坐的诺言，原因是奥丁从长眠中醒了过来，他身体硬朗，完全还可以再当五千年的神王。


End file.
